Maximum Hale: the story of Max
by hayley18
Summary: Okay so this is X-over of TwiRide. it's bout Rosalie finding Max when she's a baby. takes place after Bella has her kid and way, way b4 any Max books. She's three, guys...C'mon...Rated T cos im paranoid *edit* SEQUEL UP!
1. Enter Maximum

Rosalie sighed as Bella complained about being pregnant, Edward moaned, Jasper soothed Alice who was trying as hard as she could to get away from Bella and Emmett went out with Carlisle and Esme to get more blood for Bella. She just wished she could get away from this crap. Edward was too miserable to snarl at her, though, which is always a good thing.

So she went for a run. Her plan was to run to the bottom of California and be back after Bella's feeding time. She hated being there where she could hear Bella slurping human blood and trying to make funny jokes that just reached 'awkward laughter.'

Rosalie had already done a quarter of her run when she heard a baby cry. She looked around, trying to hear where the small sound had come from. All that was around for at least miles was an abandoned warehouse-type place.

The cry sounded again and Rosalie knew it came from the warehouse. She jumped to high window on the North side of the building.

Inside were row after row of dog crates and , if Rosalie wasn't mistaken (which she never was), there were mutated freaks in each one.

The cry sounded again. Rosalie jumped to the ground of the building, waiting for the building to collapse on her. But that never happened, so she breathed in relief.

Then, she searched for crying child. There were some messed up THINGS in these cages. Some of them looked as though most of their internal organs were on the OUTSIDE...'Gross,' Rosalie thought.

She finally found a little girl with blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Her back was pressed to the way back of the cage with a diaper on. She couldn't be more than three or so. She looked like she was crying.

The second she saw Rosalie, her hard, brown eyes softened and the tears stopped coming. "Mama...?" The little girl asked. Rosalie was shocked. Did she...? Yes, she did...

But the way she said it...

"You're coming with me, punkin," Rosalie said, unlocking the cage. She reached for the child and it backed up farther into the cage. "S'okay, little one. I'm not going to hurt you," she cooed. The child let down her guard a bit and let Rosalie pick her up.

It was then that Rosalie felt the soft, downy feeling of wings. The child let out her wings. The were brown with gray specks and white bottom feathers. Rosalie gasped, sharply.

"They're beautiful," she said, "and perfect. Come with me..." Rosalie tried to think of a good name for the little girl. She looked around the room and one word caught her eye, "Maximum. Max for short. You can be mine." Rosalie talked to Max all the way back to the house. She went inside and took a sharp gasp. It smelled like...blood in the house. Human blood.

Rosalie went to look for everyone but found no one. and then she heard cries of pain coming from upstairs and one thing burst into her mind, 'Bella's giving birth.'

Rosalie rushed upstairs, Max hidden in her arms. She burst into the work room, where everyone was. "Bella..." was all she said before Bella let out a blood-curdling scream. Rosalie held Max tighter.

"What's going on, Jasper?" Rosalie asked, making sure Max could breath but also not be seen.

"Bella's getting changed. The baby practically killed her. Wanna see it?" He said it all so quickly so she could barely hear it. But she understood. He was trying to hold his breath.

On a table was a crying, screaming little girl. She was covered in blood and being cared to by a tired looking Esme and Alice. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Jacob - when did he get here - were by Bella. Jasper left the room, probably going hunting. Rosalie held Max, lightly now.

She couldn't take this anymore. She saw the pained look on Jake's face and rushed him outside. She pulled him down the stairs and out of the confusing house. Jake protested the whole way.

"What the Hell!" He screamed at her.

"I knew you didn't want to be in there. I helped you," she explained.

"And why would you want to help me?"

"Why not?"

"Just answer the question!"

"This is why," and she unfolded her arms, letting the sleeping form of Max show. Jake gasped.

"I can't believe you!"

"What'd I do now?" She asked, bored.

"You took that child from an innocent family to suck it's blood!"

"Is that really all you think we do?"

"Did you?"

"No, I found her in an abandoned warehouse. She was in a cage. There kids with organs on the OUTSIDE of them! It was a scientific nightmare in there," Rosalie said.

"Oh. What's her name?" Jake said, ashamed.

"Maximum. Max for short. Or Maxi. Maxi Hale," Rosalie smiled down at the child. She woke up at that second.

"Mama...?" She said. Jake looked surprised.

Then, she jumped down from Rosalie's arms. Rosalie screamed and Jake jumped down, but she never hit the ground. Her tawny wings held her up, somehow. Jake's eyes widened and Rosalie held in her surprise. Instead, she had an approving smile on her face. Max looked up at her and smiled back. And then she looked at.

"She has the same eyes as Bella," he said. 'Of course, that's the first thing he thinks of,' Rosalie thought.

"When I was human, I had brown eyes like that," she said, proudly yet smugly.

"So, who's going to take care of her?" He asked.

"Me, of course," Rosalie said, hurt.

"You?" Jake laughed and Rosalie scowled at him.

"Yes, me. Esme already has five - no six - kids, Alice doesn't want any kids, yet. That leaves me," she stated.

"What about me?" Jake asked, question in his eyes.

Rosalie had to laugh at this. Jake started laughing too.

"Yeah, you're right. Nevermind," he laughed.

They stopped laughing, listening for any more of Bella's horrible screaming. They didn't hear any, so they went back inside to find Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Esme cooing over the new baby. Edward had it in his arms and he looked at the 'Monster' fondly. Rosalie montioned to Jake to stay quiet and not to think of it. She thought of a map of the US. She didn't know what he was thinking of.

Edward looked at Rosalie, with a confused look on his face. Rosalie death-glared Jake who was humming a song on the love seat across from the couch, where everyone else was.

"Where were you?" He said, skeptically

"I went for a run and then I came back and took Jake with me on a run," Rosalie lied.

He looked skeptical.

"I'm leaving. Bye," Rosalie went up to her room and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

"Maxi Hale," she said to Max, who was sleeping, "or Maxi Cullen. Maximum Cullen. Maximum Hale. Hmm..." 


	2. You WHAT!

So, the Flock DOES come in in this story...Just not now...Maybe later...It's lunch time that's all i can think of right now, okay?! lol so i hope u like.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rosalie spent the rest of the day in her room with Maxi. She decided that she would definately call her Maxi Hale. She hadn't told anyone except for Jake about her. She wanted it to be a surprise.  
"Rose, are you okay?" A loud voice said from behind the door. 'Time to work,' thought Rosalie.  
"No! Why does the HUMAN get a child and I dont! I've been a good person! God, I hate her," Rosalie said, acting. She knew Emmett would fall for it. He always did.  
"I know, I know. Just let me in, please," he pleaded.  
"I'm sorry, Em. I just want to be alone right now," she said. "Actually, no. Bring Jake in here. I have to tell him something."  
"Wait, Rose. I'm sorry, did you say JAKE?" Emmett's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. "I thought you hated him."  
"I do. But I need to talk to him," she explained.  
"Okay, Honey," he said, retreating down the stairs.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"What do you want?" Jake asked as he came in. He looked bored.  
"Did you tell anyone?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yes, I told everyone," Jake said with a straight face. "Of course not! You told me not to." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Good. Thank you," she said, turning back to Maxi. Maxi made a face and Rosalie giggled. Jake watched her.  
"Wow. I've never seen you like this. You always seemed so..."  
"Bitchy? Yeah, only Emmett usually sees me like this," Rosalie laughed like there was something funny.  
"Well, you should let this side show more," Jake said.  
"No, I'm okay with being a Bitch," she laughed and he joined in.  
"I think I should go. I mean, my Dad's probably worried 'bout me," Jake said, heading to the door.  
"'Kay. Hope you come visit soon," Rose said, surprising Jake.  
"O...kay...I guess I'll come tomorrow," and with that, he closed the door behind him. He heard Rosalie making googly noises at Maxi.  
And then there was a big wall in front of him. He ran into it, unknowingly.  
"Stay away from my Rose from now on, dog," Emmett said, death showing in his eyes.  
"Sorry, /she/ asked for me," he said.  
"You were warned, pup. Now get out," Emmett said, threateningly.  
"Fine," Jake said.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Rosalie came out of her room when she knew Maxi was deeply asleep. She went up to the patriarch of the family.  
"Can you call a family meeting? I have important news," she told him, wanting to get back to Maxi.  
"May I ask what about?" Carlisle inquired.  
"I'll tell you at the meeting," she said, running back into her room, locking it behind her.  
She looked at Maxi.  
Tonight would decide the rest of her life.

********************************************************************************************************************

Edward felt guilty leaving Bella but Carlisle called a family meeting. Edward longed to go back to her, sit by her side, waiting, hoping.  
He sat on the couch next to Jasper and Emmett. Jasper had Alice practically in his lap. Emmett was sitting alone. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the love seat across from the couch.  
Rosalie was nowhere to be found.  
And then she came down the stairs, holding something in her arms. Edward thought, for a second it was Renesmee and then he saw that Alice had the child in her arms.  
"I'm glad you all came," Rosalie said, skipping the last few steps on the stairs. "I have important news for you all." Edward couldn't read her thoughts, which he thought was strange. 'It must be very important,' he thought.  
"Edward, I would like you to stop poking at my mind, please," she said, with a slice of malice in her voice. "Sorry," he said with a hint of malice in his voice, as well.  
"As I was saying," she said, "I have very important news. But i want to tell you the whole story before anyone," she glared at Edward, "goes off on me." And with that she showed the child. She had blonde hair and pretty brown eyes like Bella's. She looked about three, but very smart.  
"This is Maximum - Max or Maxi, for short - Hale. I found her. She was in an abandoned warehouse that turned out to be a scince center where they expiremented on children," she explained. "Questions?"  
"I can't see her," Alice said. "She's like Renesmee." Rosalie flinched at the name but kept looking at Alice.  
"Yeah," she said.  
"I can't sense her. And her blood smells different," Jasper said.  
"I don't know why," Rosalie said.  
"She's going to be ours?" Emmett asked.  
"Of course," Rosalie said.  
"How old is she? And why can't read her mind?" Edward asked.  
"She seems about three. I don't know why you can't read her mind," Rosalie said. "So why Maximum?" Esme asked.  
"Why Renesmee?" Rosalie countered, malice covering her voice.  
"May I do a quick scan on her later, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.  
"Sure, I guess," she said.  
"Can I hold her?" Alice asked, passing Renesmee to Esme "Sure," Rosalie says, flipping her so that she faced Rosalie. Everyone gasped. "Oh, I forgot the wings, didn't I? Damn."  
"How?" That was all Edward could say.  
"Like, I said, I found her in a cage in a science center. They probably did some kind of expirement on her," Rosalie said.  
"Can I feel them?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yes. You can. The question is may you," Rosalie said.  
"May I feel them?" Carlisle asked, a bit exasperated.  
"Yes," Rosalie said, holding onto Maxi tighter. Edward watched as Carlisle approached the small child. She hugged closer into Rosalie.  
"Do not be afraid, little one. It's just me, your Grandpa Carlisle," Carlisle cooed. Edward couldn't believe how they forgot about Renesmee so quickly.  
"Grampa...?" Maxi said, a bit confused. She looked to Rosalie and Rosalie nodded. Maxi reached for Carlisle and Rosalie handed her to him.  
"She's very light. I wonder why," he said. Maxi seemed to be sniffing him and then her face went into a spasm of disgust. She screamed.  
"Mama! Mama! Bad smells! Smell like School!" She cried. Rosalie scrambled for her. "It's nothing personal, Carlisle. It's just that you smell like a doctor," Rosalie explained. When everyone had a confused look on their face she said, "They did the expirements on her." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Right, well that can't be helped," Carlisle laughed.  
"Mama...? I miss Fangggggg...Fffffannnnnnggg..." Maxi said, trying the word on tongue,  
"Who's Fang, Hun?" Rosalie asked her in a soft voice.  
"He my best friend. Iiiiggahyyy too," she said, sleepily.  
"Who's Iggahie?" Alice practically screamed. The family all covered our ears.  
"He also my best friend. Nud-geah too," Maxi explained.  
"Were they like you?" Rosalie asked, quietly.  
"Uh-huh," Maxi said. "I go sleepy now, Mama. I tired."  
"Oh, of course, Sweetie," Rosalie smiled at her, warmly. Everyone looked at each other. They weren't sure if they had ever seen Rosalie smile. Much less /warmly.  
Maxi fell asleep right away and, as if, on cue, Jake came in.  
"Hey guys," he said, plopping down on the floor.  
"Hey Jake," Rosalie said. Everyone looked at each other again. What had happened in one day?  
"How's tricks?"  
"I just told them 'bout Maxi."  
"Really? Did you guys like her?"  
"You knew about her before I did? I'm her Father!" Emmett yelled. He stomped up the stairs.  
"How'd you know, Jake?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, like, that I told everyone. You didn't seem surprised."  
"I don't know," he said, a bit uncomfortably.  
"Yes, he does," Edward said. He had read his mind. "Tell them, Jake." He challenged him.  
"Fine. Rosalie, don't go off on me," Jake said, backing away from her a bit.  
"Spit it out," she said, inpatienetly.  
"I imprinted on her," he said, abruptly.  
"You /WHAT/!" She yelled.  
"I fell in love with her. You think I want this? No, love just happens," he explained, backing towards the door.  
"Don't hurt Jakey, Mama. I love Jakey," Maxi said, waking from her slumber.

***********************************************************************************************************************

how do you like it?

Yeah, it's kinda weird.

Next chapter will get better, i think.

please R&R and maybe even Fave

~Hayley 


	3. Poor Fang

Hey, how's tricks? so you like that chapter?? yeah, not my favorite. well, maybe...whatever.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

FPOV

Max looked at me with her big, brown eyes. They looked like the chocolates the Whitecoats sometime brought in. "Fa-Fangg. Where is Nud-geah?" She asked. She looked a bit worried. That was so like her.  
"Don' know. Whitecoats took her whi' we sleep, I guess," I said. Max's eyes watered up.  
"They take her an' she ne'er come back. Won' dey?" Max fought back tears. She was so strong, so nice.  
"No, she come back. I know she will," I said, reaching through the bars for her hand. She grabbed me with her right hand. I slipped a big white bracelet onto her wrist. "What dis?" She asked, fingering it. It was too big for her hand, it was made for an adult. "It has my feathers in it. Two. It to remember me if dey ne'er gimme back," I said. She motioned for me to come closer, so i shoved my face into the bars. She kissed my cheek and I blushed a violent red.  
"Oh, gah me!" Iggy said from the cage across the aisle from us.  
"No one asked you to watch," Max said, blushing as well. Just then, the doors burst open and four Whitecoats stepped through, each restraining Nudge, who was kicking violently.  
"Puh me dow! Puh me dow!" Said the one-year-old. Did I mention that we were more advanced than other babies. We all started talking at about five months.  
They shoved Nudge into an empty cage next to Iggy. "Stay there, Brat," said one of the Whitecoats. Then, with a kick, he left. "We need the blonde boy. The Director wants to sell him to China for War reasons," said another Whitecoat to the other two Whitecoats.  
"You gonna sell Iggahy?" Max asked, her eyes welling with tears.  
The Whitecoat bent down to look at her. His foul breath spread to me and I gagged. "Yes, we are. You have a problem with that?" He asked. Then he opened her cage and slapped her. I tried to get at him, but only hit bars. Ow.  
Max let out a cry after they left with Iggy. I tried to hug her, but she stayed on the other side of the cage. Her bracelet bounced on her wrist. Tears streamed down her pink cheeks, leaving small trails of water. Nudge was asleep, having a nightmare.  
Max let out another cry and I heard a noise from a high window. There stood a tall woman. She looked exactly like Max would look when she was older, I knew, except she had golden eyes instead of Max's beautiful brown ones.  
Max cried again and the blonde jumped down from the window, hesiatating for a second. I tried to quiet Max, but she cried a third time. The blonde ran to her cage, passing me on the way there. I backed into a dark corner.  
The blonde broke the lock in her hands and reached for Max, a look of concern of her face. Max backed into a corner, hiding her wings from the woman. And then a look of recognition covered her face.  
"Mama...?" She asked. No...Max.  
The woman's eyes softened more. "You're coming with me punkin," she said, smiling warmly. I held back tears. I looked at Nudge's cage and Nudge was looking too. Her eyes were welling with tears.  
Max backed away more. "S'okay, little one. I'm not going to hurt you," the woman cooed. Max let down her guard a bit and the woman picked her up.  
Her face screwed up in confusion. Max, sheepishly, let out her brown and white and gray-speckled wings. The woman looked astonished.  
"They're beautiful," she said as I glared at her, "and perfect. You're coming with me..." She looked around the room when Max's sign caught her eye. "Maximum. Max for short." Hey! That was the name /I/ had come up with!  
The woman took Max and nestled her close to her. Max's bracelet bounced on her wrist. "My name is Rosalie. You're about to meet Emmett, your Daddy..." the woman, /Rosalie/, babbled to her. Max was looking at me. I had my head poked out of the bars, looking as she walked down the aisle.  
"Fang..." she whispered. Rosalie payed no attention to her.  
"I love you, Maximum..." I said, making her smile and blush.  
And then Rosabitch jumped up and out the window. I saw Max mouth the words 'I love you, Fang.' And then she was gone...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I thought this really sad. I got a little choked up.

Wow. it was way too tempting to not do this, so i did it.

R&R and maybe even Fave.

You know you would if you loved me *does bambi eyes* pretty please??

lolz

~Hayley 


	4. Bonus Chapter: All about Fang btw

Okay, so there was still a little something I wanted to add to Fang, just letting you know. You can consider this a bonus chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nudge looked at me. "Fang?" She asked, obviously confused. Her eyes watered.  
"Yeah?" I answered, my voice breaking.  
"Did Max just leave?"  
"Yeah," I said, wishing I could go hug Nudge, comfort her.  
"Oh. Well, I ask because she lef' 'er bwacelet," she said, nodding her head towards the cage. At first, I thought she meant the bracelet I had given her, and then I realized that it was /her/ ID tag. (AN: The WCs put IDs of their wings in a bracelet and on their wrist. When Fang gave her his, it was like giving her his identity. Just saying)  
"Why don' you got one e-dar?" She asked.  
"I gave Max mine," I answered.  
"So take 'ers," Nudge advised. I had to admit it wasn't a bad idea.  
"Tokay," I said, reaching for the bracelet. It was oversized, like mine was, but I liked the feel of it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

kk, so as I said, bonus chapter. You like? Tokay...

plz R&R&F if you really like... 


	5. Nessie and Maxi bond a bit

Okay so this may confuse you so if you don't get then 1. SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT READING CHAPTERS IN ORDER! and 2. read chapter 2

And also I had the bestest rewiew from someone on the last chapter. It said:

OMG this is a great story. Please please please write more. i really want to know what happens to fang. But it would be cool if Jake and Max stayed imprinted on each other. I like Jax.

-RP

I'd just like to say :OMG!! JAX!!! OF COURSE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Now, thank you for that wonderfully wonderful idea of Jax.

And no, Rosalie cannot go back 4 the rest of the Flock... no matter how much I want her to.

MPOV

"Wait, what?" Mama said, a smile plastered on her pale, shocked face. She turned to look at me, her eyes wide. She looked like a murderer.  
"I love Jakey," I repeated. Daddy gasped. So did the others in the room. I really wasn't introduced to anyone. I only knew Daddy from what Mama told me of him. Mama looked shocked.  
"You /can't/ love him," Mama said. "He's a Werewolf," she said with disgust.  
"I don' care. I love you an' you're a vammpieer (AN. Remember she's 3, guys)," I countered.  
"Yes, but I'm your Mother; you're obligated to love me," she said, smiling.  
"Wha's Ob-ob-obliegayte-ed?" I asked, confused.  
"You have to," she explained. "Listen, you're tired. Get some rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

And with that I fell asleep, thoughts of Jake replacing my usual thoughts of Fang...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

8 years later.  
Max is 11 and in sixth grade

(AN this is a bit of fluff that just keeps you up)

Ma pulled up to the drop-off circle. "Remember, Maxi, Jake's picking you up after school," she says as I slam the door in her face. She huffs and then drives off. Then Uncle Edward drops off Nessie, who - because she is so smart - is in fifth grade instead of in third grade, where she's supposed to be. She also looks like she's about the age of a tween, so she fits in.  
Nessie's hair is brown and curly and she has big, bambi, brown eyes. Her skin is a tanned color - like Jake's - but she's not an Indian. It's very weird, seeing her parents - Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward - and their pale skin and her very, very dark skin.  
"Hey, Maxi," she says, punching me lightly in the shoulder. I don't feel a thing a thing. You know why?  
Because Nessie bit me.  
And because she's only a half vampire, so am I.  
So there.  
I hugged her and punched her back. "What's up?" I asked, walking with her to the Cafeteria.  
"Nothin' much. You?" She said back, acting bored already.  
"Not much. I have a test today. I'm sure I'll ace it, though," I laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'll ace it too," Nessie said, flashing me one of her rare smiles. I smile back.  
'Walk with Nessie to class, Maxi,' says the Voice.  
'What voice?' You may ask. Well, silly, the little voice in my head, of course. I got it about six years ago. It tells me what to do, and so far, everything it's said had been helpful to me or others. Unless it went all fortune-cookie on me saying stuff like 'Your destiny awaits behind the doors of another,' which I never got.  
'Okay, Mr. Helpful,' I thought back to him, jokingly. Technically, though, I had no idea whether it was a girl or boy, machine or man, so I usually went with a dude-guy.  
"Can I walk with you to class?" I asked Nessie, nudging her in the shoulder - which was, at least, seven inches below mine. I'm not saying she's short, or anything, I'm just extrememly tall.  
"Sure, I guess," she said, suspisiously. Then she added: "Voice tell you to?"  
"Yep," I answered.  
"Okay, then stay hidden behind me," she said. I gave her a questioning look. She sighed. "When someone comes to give me trouble, I want them to be surprised. /Duh/."  
"Oh," I said, instantly hiding myself with my new invisibility power. He he, sometimes I love you, Whitecoats. Not really, but you get my point.  
About three minutes after I turned invisible, a large girl came over to Nessie.  
"Hey, Loch Nessie Monster," she said.  
"Hi, Kendall," Nessie said, acting nonchalant. She motioned for me and I snuck up behind Kendall.  
"Boo!" I said, becoming visible. Kendall screamed.  
"Where'd you come from?" She asked.  
"Six grade Hell. Now get away from my cousin before I have to call your /mommy,/" I said, mocking her. She stuterred incoherently and ran away.  
"You're welcome," I said, walking away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A bit o fluff. Hope you like.

~Hayley 


	6. Maxi meets her past, present and future

Hey, so a lot of you guys have been reviewing and stuff and I'd like to say thanks!!!

So, here's to you! My longest chapter in this story!

MPOV 3 years later…

Today was my birthday – fourteenth to be exact. Ma and Daddy got me two new pairs of combat boots (I have an obsession), a new, stretchy dress (I broke the other one), and a new bracelet.

The gesture was nice but I could never give up my old bracelet.

Grampa Carlisle and Gramma Esme gave me a cottage in California, for myself. My parents disapproved, until my grandparents showed them the security cameras. The cottage, they said, was made to keep my head on straight. Like, you know, if I just needed to get away and fly. They said it was fully stocked with food – always will be, somehow – two beds – one for me and maybe, sometimes Nessie – and my stuffed animal collection.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazzy – but mostly Uncle Jazzy payed for them – got me too many shirts, dresses (WHY!!!!????!!!), skirts (cringe), shorts, pants, jeans, and shoes to count. I had to grin and bear it, though.

Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella got me a necklace with my first vampire tooth* attached to it. It was a nice memory. I put it on right away.

Nessie got me two new pairs of sneakers – DC, Converse and Etines, my three favorites – and a hand painted portrait of us two sitting by a sunset. I had my wings spread out far and Nessie's – get this – Loch Ness Monster tail touched them. I laughed with her.

Jake burst in the door, a package under his arm. Jake and I were now only about two years apart and we didn't look too weird together. I was up to the top of his bicep.

"Maxi, I got you a present," he said, standing straight and smiling the warm smile that I loved. I kissed him before I took the package, smelling the musty scent wafting up to my nose.

"Smells like the forest," I laughed. He nodded, embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. He turned a deep red and then turned his regular color.

I opened the present and gasped. It was a lock of his hair mixed with his fur locked onto a chain. Jake unlatched it and put it around my neck, latching it back together.

I had to say, it looked great on me. The colors complimented my skin tone perfectly, and accentuating my eyes.

I turned to Jake. "Jake," I said, holding his hand and pulling him closer, "it's so beautiful."

He turned red again and scratched his head, embarrassedly. "It was nothing," he said. I kissed him, long and hard until Aunt Bella cleared her throat. We came apart, panting. I had forgotten that Aunt Bella and Jake had been friends back when Bella was human.

"Okay, let's eat," Grampa Carlisle said. We all rushed – we meaning those who eat meaning me, Jake and Nessie – into the dining room, quickly saying Grace and then digging in. Jake, because he's a Werewolf, eats a lot. Nessie – because she lives off blood /and/ regular person food – eats a lot. And because I have a high metabolism, I eat a lot. So we set the table fit for eleven people and only three people eat. But those three eat it all.

"I'm tired," Nessie said, after finishing fourteen drumsticks, eleven root beers, and seven cream pops. She rubbed her stomach, like it was going to pop.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, nodding my head, numbly. I had eaten seven bowls of pasta, thirteen glasses of lemonade and was on my seventeenth ice pop.

"I guess I better go then," Jake said. He stood up, wobbled a bit and then kissed me on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Maxi." And then he waved to everyone else and left.

"I still don't like him," Ma said, accusing him of something he didn't do.

"You don't have to. He imprinted me and me, him," I said.

Nessie leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You know you can't imprint, right?" She laughed.

"I did in my mind," I said, shrugging her off.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," I laughed.

All the adults looked at me, exasperatedly.

"Maxi, why don't you start getting ready for bed?" Ma asked. I sighed and pushed my chair away from the table, getting out slowly, for my stomach still hurt from all that dang food.

"Fine, Ma," I said, a ghost of a smile playing on my face. Ma smiled, showing her fangs. They glinted in the light and looked very scary, but I had gotten used to them over the years.

I kissed her and Daddy goodnight and then sprinted up the stairs, skipping every second one. Then I jogged to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I went into my bedroom and changed and then got into bed.

How was I supposed to know what would happen the next day?

A shining light woke me up, blinding me until I couldn't see much. But I could smell.

_Antiseptic._

I was back in School.

"Glad you're awake, Max," a voice said from a low lit doorway. It sounded exactly like the Voice.

"It's Maxi," I snarled, extending my fangs*. I tried to step forward, only to find that I was chained to the wall by my wrists and ankles.

"Either way, Max, I am Jeb Batchelder," he said, stepping into the light. "And I am your Father." Five other figures stepped into the light, as well.

There was a very tall boy who had strawberry blonde hair and blue, seemingly sightless eyes. The next tallest was a dark haired boy with brilliant green eyes*. The next was a girl - about twelve – who had mocha-colored skin and a serious hair problem. The next two looked like they could be siblings. The older looking boy – about eight or nine – had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His cheeks were red and he had a mischievous air around him. The little girl – who looked like an angel, mind you – looked the same, only about six or seven and she seemed sweeter.

"Max, meet your family," Jeb said, gesturing to the ragged-looking bunch of kids.

"I have a family and my name is _Maxi_. Maxi Hale. Get it right or get lost. Or in your case, both," I sneered, rubbing my wrist where the chain was chaffing it. And then it hit me. "Where's my bracelet, you bas-"

"Now, now. Let's not resort to that just yet. Your bracelet is safe and sound. And here's another one in its place," he said, handing me a bracelet exactly like the old one, except it had my feathers in it instead of black ones.

"Give me my bracelet, _Daddy_ before I tear this wall out of this place and smack you silly with it," I threatened, darkening my voice.

"Hi," the little girl – the littlest one – said. "I'm Angel and this," she pointed to the boy that looked like her, "is my brother, the Gasman – Gazzy for short. This is my best friend, Nudge. This is Gazzy's partner-in-crime, Iggy. And this is Fang, our leader."

Nudge, Iggy, Fang… Where have I heard those names before? They're definitely not common.

"That's good for you, bitch. Now give me my family and my bracelet and I'll be on my way," I said. She recoiled as I cursed at her.

"No, you didn't-"

"Yes, I did."

"No, you chose the wrong person to mess with."

"Really? Have you _met_ me? I'm half-vampire, part-bird and the love of my life, Jacob Black, is a freaking werewolf. And my whole family's full of vampires."

"Nice. Do they Vant to suck your vlood?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" And I lost it. I ripped the chains off the walls and swung them at her. I hit her in the face and she went down like a stone. I ripped the remaining pieces off my wrists and ankles.

"Anyone want some?" I challenged. They all looked hard as stone. Except for tall, dark and brooding – Fang. He looked soft, like he was happy. I stalked up to him. "What?"

"Hi, Max," he said, smiling at me.

"Hi – what was it again? – Fang," I said, confused.

"Remember me?" He asked, staring at me.

"No," I said.

"Let me remind you," he said, putting his hand to my face. His hand cupped my cheek as he closed his eyes. He looked like he was concentrating. I decided to close my eyes too.

And then I walked down Memory Lane with Fang.

A picture of us, when we were just born, showed in my mind. Another flash showed us holding hands. Another flash showed us, at about two, stretching our tawny wings. A feather fell from his. Another flash. It was him giving me my bracelet – well really, _his_ bracelet, but mine in a way. I kissed him. And then me about to cry. And then Ma coming in to rescue me. I watched as Fang backed against the bars. And then he told me the three magical words: I love you. Plus Maximum, but you know. And then me telling him that I loved him. And then I watched as my head disappeared out the window, hair flying in all directions but down.

I opened my eyes. First off, he had the same gift as Nessie. Second off, Holy crap! Fang! I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fang!" I squealed.

"Hi, Max," he said again, now with more meaning in it.

I turned to the rest. Gazzy – weird name – was caring for his sister. Nudge and Iggy were looking at me. "Nudge! Iggy!" I cried, crushing them with a hug.

"Hold it, Max. Last time I saw you, you couldn't even say my name. And now you're half-vampire and have a werewolf boyfriend?" Iggy said. I saw Fang flinch at the mention of Jake. And then I turned to Nudge.

"Nudge!" I screamed, crushing her harder.

"Max!" She screamed as well. "I haven't seen you in forever! And then – poof! – here you are, beating up Angel."

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. But, you know, I was a little agitated and I guess-" And then I remembered my family. "Where's Nessie? And Ma and Daddy? And Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Eddie and Aunt Bella and Grampa Carlisle and Gramma Esme!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Stop screaming," Iggy said, covering his ears.

"Sorry. But where are they?" Gazzy looked at me with hatred in his eyes. He was still on his knees, nursing his sister.

"We killed them. We were told that they killed you and-" Fang put a hand over his mouth, smiling shyly.

"They're in the infirmary," he said. "They aren't dead. But they're almost there."

"Erasers?" I asked, knowingly.

"Okay," Nudge said, not looking at me.

"Here, we'll show you the way." And so the blind kid showed everyone how to get to the infirmary.

So, this one is 2,123 words. My *ahem* longest ever

Hope you like

~Hayley

1*: Max is only half vamp, so she grows baby fangs and then they turn into adult fangs

2*: Max can deextract her fangs to look more human, and then extract her fangs to look more predatory

3*: I think Fang should have bright green eyes. It makes him seem sexier (it's very hard tho...)


	7. Fang v Jake FPOV

Kk so if this makes this up before twelve tonight (It's 9:33, 7/16/09), I won't post anything for awhile. If this doesn't make it before that, then it won't be up there longer…

Also, enjoy

FPOV

I could see Max was worried sick about them – her family, if that's what she wants to call them. I held Angel tightly to my chest, making sure she was breathing every once in a while.

So, I had time to think.

Did you hear what Gazzy – stupid kid (remind me to kill him later) – was saying before? 'We killed them. We were told that they killed you and-' Well, let me finish that sentence for you.

'We _almost_ killed them. We were told that they killed you and Fang went off on them, beating them shitless. And then Iggy and Nudge joined in, but Fang had already taken down 5 or them, but there were three more. And then one growled and turned into a werewolf and he was like 'Maxi's mine. I'm her soulmate and she's mine!' and then Fang practically killed him. Nudge was up against this blonde one – Fang said she was named Rosalie – and Iggy was up against this little girl who looked a lot like one of the other vamps, and another at that. Fang almost killed the guy, Iggy put the little out and Nudge hurt the blondie. Altogether it was fun.'

It was a mouthful.

Max opened the door to the infirmary and I saw her face turn upside down.

"Ma! Daddy!" She cried, running to them with tears in her eyes. They were out, but they were going to be fine.

And then Max saw two more people. "Auntie Alice! Uncle Jazzy!" She ran to them, crying too.

"Uncle Eddie! Auntie Bella!"

"Grampa Carlisle! Gramma Esme!" And then she turned and she turned into icadelic rage. (AN icadelic is my awesome word)

"Jacob Black! Renesmee Cullen! What the Hell are you two doing here!" She screamed at the only two that were awake.

"Hey Maxi," said the guy that 'I beat shitless.' "I'm sorry. I meant to give you something else for your birthday. And then some random people started beating me up. I tried, Maxi, I did." I almost snorted.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," she said kissing his bloody lip.

"What about me?" The little girl pouted.

"Oh, Nessie, how could I forget?" Maxi said, rushing over to her.

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader. Not unlike Daddy," Nessie laughed. Max laughed too.

"Oh! I forgot. These are some old friends," she said, gesturing to us. The werewolf's face twisted in rage when he saw me.

"This is Iggy. He's blind." Nessie's face twisted in rage, too. Fangs poked out of her canines, like Max's did before. "This is Fang. I was in love with him till I met you, Jakey," Max said, sitting on Jacob's lap. He looked angry. "Jake, stop it! They're my friends." He looked a little more controlled. "This is Nudge. She was my best friend till I met you, Nessie."

"I bet she wasn't born on the day you came home, though." Nessie and Max laughed.

"No, but she was nice," Max continued. "Anyways, that's Gazzy and Angel. I just met them today."

"I wish you wouldn't talk about us like we're not standing right here," Angel said, awakening from her slumber.

"Oh, I'm sorry. These two are just- Hey! You're awake! I'm so, so sorry! I was just agitated," Max said.

"You can stop screaming now," Angel said, covering her ears.

"Oh, sorry," Max said, obviously still screaming inside. This wasn't going to pass over well-

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"I'm not."

"In your mind, idiot. I read minds."

"Oh," Max turned totally calm, "sorry."

"Thank you," Angel said.

"Oh. My. God. You read minds! My daddy reads minds! Holy crap! I can't believe this because I've never ever met another mind reader. But I can kinda sorta read minds. I can also put pictures and memories and stuff in them. But, Oh my God! I can totally not-"

"Nessie, stuff it, girl," Max said, putting her hand over her mouth. She took it off and Nessie smiled making Max smile.

"Okay," she agreed.

And then the door creaked open.

"Hello, Max. I've been waiting for you," something said. And then it smiled a horrible yellow-toothed smile.

OOOOOOOOOO cliffy!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!

3 Hayley


	8. Guess who

So so…How's tricks? I'm fine. I saw my half-sister Katie on Saturday (she's a year or so) (there's a big conflict between ma dad and her mom so he can only see her at certain hrs on Saturdays and Wednesdays) just saying. She's fextremely cute and very playful. Just saying.

MPOV

We all turned towards the source of the voice. Even Jake. He groaned.

"Hello. You came back, I see." He rubbed his neck. "Are you ready?" He jumped out of bed, fully healed. A real miracle. I could kiss him!

A woman with red, bushy hair and lethal red eyes store intently at me, boring holes into my new American Eagle sunglasses.

"I am not here to see you, Jacob. I am here for the two _mutants._" She spat the words at us. I could see that Fang and them were confused. _Only two? There are…six of us._

"What do you want with Nessie and me?" I narrowed my eyes in her direction.

"It is not I, though I do want to kill you right here, right now," she said, her eyes narrowing at Uncle Eddie and Aunt Bella, "But I can't. I have my orders. Right now, I must get you to the Castle."

She made a lunge for me but I met her face with a hard roundhouse kick. "I have no freaking idea who you are, but I'll kick your ass!" I said, as Nessie and Jake got up to help me.

"Victoria, long time no see. I thought you were dead." Jake, always the questionist.

"Yes, but when they need me, I will come."

"May I ask who 'they' are?"

"No, you may not." All said, by the way, while we were in a fight.

"Oh. Okay then." Jake threw a punch at her head.

"Jake…" I used my asking voice, dodging a blow by the red head.

"Oh, right. I do believe introductions are in order. Maxi, Nessie. This is Victoria. Vicky, I believe you have met – or at least _heard_ – of them."

"Do not call me Vicky," Victoria said through clenched teeth.

"Jake," I stopped, looking dumbfounded. And then I realized I was in the midst of a fight. "Victoria as in Eddy-and-Bella-and Seth Victoria?"

"The very same."

"I thought you died."

"We also thought you died, Maximum."

"Don't call me that, _Vicky._" And then I pushed Nessie and Jake out of the fighting circle.

"Ohh, I'm terrified of the reincarnated mutant!" Victoria mock-cried.

"Shut _up_ – Wait! Reincarnated. What do you mean?"

"Come with me and you shall see." And with that there was an explosion in which the wall blew inwards, dust and rocks flying everywhere. A pair of rough hands grabbed me. I saw through the dust, everyone coughing in fits. Except Fang.

"Max! Where are you? Max!" He screamed.

"I'm oka-" I was cut off by a man putting his hand over my mouth.

"Shush up, you freak," he grumbled.

"Forgot to take your chipper cereal this morning, again, I see. Fine, I'll shut up," I said after catching a glance at his death glare through the slowing fading dust.

And then the last thing I heard was Nessie's high pitched scream.

Oh, she's going to die. She's going to die. AHHHHH!!!! MOMMY SAVE ME FROM THE SCARY GIRLS' STORY! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haha

~Hayley


	9. Random chap tht u need 2 read da end of

Okay, okay. It'd be hard to kill off the main character, but anyways, it would be funnnnnnnn!!!!

Enjoy and possibly R&R maybe even F…if you love me… ;)

MPOV

I woke up in a small, dark…_thing._ I was the only one it.

Oh Geez, I thought, I'm awake in my coffin.

_No you're not…_

**Now is not the time, Voice.**

_It's the perfect time…_

**Why me, V?**

_You're special. Everyone is jealous… _

**That sounds like a mom answer.** And then I thought, **Mom, oh Geez. I'm so, so sorry.**

_Don't be. She can handle herself…_

**Okay, Voice. I just need to be alone for a while.**

_You're not alone…_

**What?**

But he/she/it was gone. Well that was just great.

"Maxi?" A small thud on the side of my coffin-thing got me out of my funk.

"Nessie?" I answered. Was this what the Voice meant by 'You're not alone.'

"Maxi! Ohmygod. There was a big fight and then someone grabbed me. Jake went looking for us. He caught up to the guy and punched him out. And then Jake just…fell to the ground. I'm so sorry, Maxi," Nessie explained in a sad voice.

"Fang went looking for me. I made some witty-ass comments to the freak who got me, and got punched out." I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. Jake could be _dead. _Dead. And then I heard another voice from the other side of me.

"Max?" It was Fang. _It was Fang!_

"Oh, Fang!" I cried. Nessie was rolling her eyes, somewhere.

"Max!" He cried, too.

"I'm here, too," Nessie said. I knew that, if possible, she would be flipping her hair.

"That's Nessie, Fang," I explained.

"Hey, why not 'that's Fang, Nessie?'" Nessie pouted.

"Because that would make no damn sense," I countered.

"Yes it does make _Damn_ sense," she said, smugly.

"Did you even pass third grade grammar?" I asked, skeptically.

"Did you?"

"Why yes I did, with flying colors, too."

"Well la di _freaking_ da."

"You bet your little ass ladida."

"Oh, shut up."

"You first, _Loch Ness Monster._"

"Fine _Maximum Cullen._"

"It's Hale, idiot."

"Uncle Emmett is a Cullen. He's your daddy. Aunt Rosalie is a Hale."

"Yeah, but Daddy and Ma decided that I should be a Hale because Uncle Edward can't stand Jake."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"He doesn't want me to be in his family and be associated with him too."

"Oh," Nessie said. "Well, did you catch that new movie 'Twilight?'"

"Ohmygod! I wanted to so, so badly. But Ma – being the over protective person she is – said that it has stupid things in it. About vamps like her and Daddy and Uncle Eddy and Auntie Bella and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice and-"

"I know who you're talking about. I saw it. I didn't tell my Mom or Dad about it, though." She paused. "It was about them when they were younger. When they were first falling in love. Except they were played by horrible actors that looked nothing like them."

"Oh." It was all I said.

"Yeah and the actor didn't do your Ma or daddy any justice."

"My Ma and Daddy were in it!" I asked in a questioning sort of voice.

"Yeah. You're Ma was a bitch – pardon my French. But your Daddy was the same. Auntie Alice hasn't changed much and neither have Gramma Esme and Grampa Carlisle or Jake. Except that he's grown up a bit. Become more patient. You know, and less kid-like."

"Yeah," I said, blushing furiously.

"Are you blushing?"

"Of course."

"And why would that be?"

"You know why…"

"No, I don- Oh my God! You didn't!"

"It depends on what you're saying."

"Did you guys have…" she let the sentence trail off.

"No. I was just thinking that it's kinda like I took his mind off your wretch of a mother."

"Yeah. Your mother wasn't much better."

"I never knew my mother," Fang said, quietly. "I mean, I never met her or knew her or anything. I don't even know her name."

"Oh that's terrible," I sympathized.

"Shut up, Maxi. You can't be sympathetic if you've never been through the situation."

"You shut up, Nessie."

"Make me." And then a loud bang made us all jump.

"Take the boy and I'll take the older girl," a voice said.

"Sure, boss," a more feminine voice said. I felt the lid of my container-thing coming up.

"Hello Maximum Expirement number 27834. I am here to take you to…" a man said, picking me up bridal style. He leaned down to whisper to me, "your death."

I gulped. My death. Well, geez, that sounded kinda scary. I saw Fang getting out. He had a huge lump on the side of his head. I hoped it didn't hurt too much.

Speaking of hurt…The woman who picked him up, was brushing the hair out of his eyes, holding him on a stretcher. She looked at him in the eyes. Hers were an overexagerated blue. His were a beautiful green. Her hair was blonde and greasy-looking. She had Fang strapped down to the stretcher, the bitch.

And then something happened. Something that changed my whole life.

_She kissed him._

I could feel the jealousy boil up inside me before I knew what it was. I tried pushing it down, but they were still kissing. Really the woman was kissing and Fang was struggling against it.

I gingerly jumped down from the man's arms and ran to her, pushing her off. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled back.

"What are you doing to my man, bitch?" I snarled, baring my fangs. The man came from behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Let go of her, girlie, and I'll let go too."

"No." And then I bit the woman, ignoring the taste of her disgusting blood. "Ugh, she tastes horrible."

"Yes, well that's because I, too am a vampire."

"Bitch," I breathed as she pushed me, making me let go of her hair. Fang got up.

"Come here, bitch, and fight like one, then," he said, motioning for the woman.

"How'd you get out the restraints?" She asked.

"Every possible way I could," he snarled, with ice in his voice.

"Okay then," the woman said, lunging for Fang.

And then another loud bang sounded.

"We're here to help, Max!"

Who is it? Who is it? HOLY FREAKING CRAP! JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS!!!!! GAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

I have a question for the freaks like me. Who watches Merlin? It is the best show ever and I think Merlin is little boy cute (The big ears!!!! AWWWWW!!!!)

You like how I snuck Twilight in there? I do, too.

Comments, questions, concerns…Talk to me.

~Hayley


	10. Well this explains a lot

**Okay so this is a really cool chapter. It explains so so so much.**

MPOV

Just then Fang's Flock ran into the room. They were followed by my family, the Cullen's – and a few Hales. Ma looked like she was about to kill someone. Then she saw Nudge. Her face twisted into rage. She lunged for Nudge, but I ran to her, and stopped the attack.

"Stop it, Ma. Just stop," I said, a warning glazing my voice.

"Fine," she said, standing up again with her arms crossed. She huffed some hair out of her face.

"Okay. I think this could be settled by talking instead of fighting, don't you think?" A voice said from behind everyone. My family – that includes the Flock, kind of – parted like the Red Sea. And Jeb Batchelder came out the other side.

"Max, sweetheart," he said, opening his arms and waiting for an embrace. I snorted.

"Yeah, no. I don't know you like that," I said, an ice in my voice. I learned it from Ma.

"Yes you do, Max. I'm your father," Jeb said. I held back my evil laughter.

"Sure, sure," I said, adopting Jake's phrase. "What was that about talking it out instead?"

"Oh, of course. I must explain everything to you," Jeb said, snapping his fingers. Two burly-looking men showed at his sides. "Lead us to the Conference room."

"Of course, Father," one of the men said.

"Ari, this is Maximum," Jeb introduced us.

"Max? As in my sister?" Ari exclaimed.

"_Half-_sister, Ari," Jeb said, opening a door that led us to a large room where there were an infinity and two chairs.

"Sit, be comfortable," Jeb said, gesturing to the comfortable-looking chairs.

I sat in between Ma and Jake. Fang sat on one side of Jeb, Angel on the other.

"Max, I believe I have some explaining to do. Have you ever heard of a reincarnation?" Fang shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yes. Victoria called me a reincarnated birdie before." I stole a glare at her. She looked like a proud lioness that just caught her prey. Right where she wanted it…

"Right. You were actually born in the same year as your Grandfather-for-all-intensive-purposes here, Carlisle. You remember a girl named Samantha who was nicknamed Sam, do you not, Carlisle?" Carlisle showed a flicker of recognition. He looked at me.

"You look just like her," he said, sounding far off.

"Yes, because they are the same person. Max was reincarnated after she was killed," Jeb lowered his voice, looking at Carlisle intently, "until you murdered her." Everyone sucked in a breath. Carlisle hung his head.

"I was still a newborn. It was wrong of me." He looked like he was about to cry.

"And you, Edward. You remember what your mother looked like, right?" Jeb asked.

"I have never noticed this before." Edward just looked at me. "She looks like my mother."

"Her name was originally Jessie. It was short for Jessica." Jeb looked at Esme. "And you, Esme. She looks just like your lovers' sister, no?"

"Oh, Goodness. Riley? Is that you?" Esme looked at me with love in her eyes.

"And Rosalie." I sucked in a breath. Who was I to my Mother? "She looks like your best friend, Peyton, correct?"

"Yes. The one who had a baby. The baby with the dimples…" Ma said.

"The baby that looked like me!" Daddy said, proudly.

"Yes, Emmett. And you. You remember your sister, Charly? Max was your sister," Jeb said, nodding at Daddy.

"You _do _look like her," Daddy said, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Alice. Or _Mary Alice._ You remember the nurse that took care of you in the asylum? You should. Her name was Avery – or Ava – Jaskal. She was the one who turned you. But James immediately tore her up and burned the pieces." I saw Fang and Jake stiffen.

"Ava…I remember her face. She _does _look like Maxi," Alice said, looking me up and down.

"Jasper. Do you remember Jamie-Jordan Rhode? She was the first newborn you 'killed.' But you didn't kill her. You let her free, but your Master went after her. She killed her." Jeb looked a bit mad, but still concentrated.

"You do look like JJ. I thought I would never see her again," Jazzy said.

"And Bella, does she not look like Jane?" Jeb said.

Bella gasped and sat as far as she could from me. She hugged Nessie and Edward closer to her. I rolled my eyes. How bad could she be?

"And Jacob Black. I know the reason you Imprinted on Maximum. She looks like your Mother, Camryn Angel Reese-Black." Jeb smirked at Jake.

"No, you didn't," Jake growled. I stood up, pushing the chair out from behind me.

"Really? Did you _really _just say that? If I was so many people, then how come I remember only being one?" I said, growling half the time. My lips were curled up. My fangs protruded from my canines.

"Who do remember being?" Jeb asked, excited.

"I remember being all of the except Jake's Ma! And the only one I can really remember being was the one that kicked your sorry ass." I lunged for him, but Ma held me back. I gripped the table with my fingernails. "Ma, let me go." She looked at me and shook her head.

"Maxi, it's alright. Just let it slide for now." She looked at me, with worry in her golden eyes.

I felt like I was being drowned. Drowned in memories. I remember voices. Then they connected something to my head. I was going to sleep. Or fainting. I couldn't tell the difference right now.

**Samantha Grace Lyndsberg.**

**I walked down the street with my Scottie dog on my heels. It was raining out and I had my umbrella up. But, then again, wasn't it always raining in London?**

**I laughed, silently, to myself. I was already judged as being crazy. I thought about Carlisle. He was the reason I went crazy. We were engaged to be married. And then, on a Vampire hunt one night, he disappeared. That was last week. No one knew where he went. **

**There were two very bad things about this. **

**One, my Carlisle was probably dead, killed by vampires.**

**Two, I had to wear **_**black**_**! Egad, who wants to wear black?! I shook my head. And then I heard a small **_**yip **_**from Manny, my Scottie.**

"**Manny?" I asked, looking for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. "Manny?" I asked again.**

"**Hello Sam," a very familiar voice said from behind me.**

"**CARLISLE! You're alive! I cannot believe this," I exclaimed as I turned. He was still looking handsome, his golden head not a hair out of place. It warmed my heart to see him again.**

"**Sam," he said again, but this time I heard the hunger in his voice.**

"**Carlisle?" I said, questioningly. He was coming closer to me. I dropped the umbrella. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Carlisle? Love dove?" He approached me again. Now I could see his blood red eyes. I gasped, holding my mouth open.**

"**You-you-you're a V-Vampire!" I screamed before running. I was relatively fast – the fastest girl in town – but he was still faster.**

"**I love you, Samantha," he said before attaching his teeth to my throat and sucking the blood. I swear I almost saw a tear.**

**Jessica Elizabeth Mason.**

**I looked to Edward, playing with his friends outside. I don't know what they were playing, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. It looked hard to learn.**

**But I wasn't that worried with Edward's doings. I was writing a letter to Dr. Cullen instead.**

**Dr. Cullen,**

**I fear that I am getting sicker and sicker every day. Edward is as well, but not as quickly as I seem to be. I fear for his health, for he is more important in this world than I am. Therefore I must tell you directly that if you have a way to fix him, do it without a second thought. And don't try to fix me. I am worthless in this life. I feel like I would be much more useful in Heaven, where I can watch over my Edward Anthony Mason. And if you do not mind, I would like him to call me Elizabeth instead of Jessie or Jessica. Elizabeth is much more grown. And you **_**know**_** how grown I am. You must realize the sarcasm in that sentence, Carlisle.**

**Please take care of my son, Carlisle. I know you can.**

**Yours truly,**

**Jessie Mason**

**I checked the letter again, making sure that there were no mistakes in it. There were none.**

"**Edward!" I called out of the window.**

"**Mother?" He asked.**

"**Deliver this message to Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward."**

"**Anything else, Mother?"**

"**Yes. I love you, Edward."**

"**I love you as well, Mother."**

**Riley Keira Knoll.**

"**Esme, don't do this," I called over the wind. **

"**I just can't take this anymore, Riley. Tell Peter that I'll love him forever," she said.**

"**You go tell him yourself. You have legs," I said, worried. What if she actually jumped? I wouldn't be able to handle it.**

"**Goodbye Riley." And with that she fell to her death.**

"**ESME!" I screamed. The wind whipped my hair into my eyes. I ran to the edge of the cliff where she jumped. I saw a crumpled form of the strongest woman I had ever known, on the ground. I ran down the street to the hospital.**

"**Dr. Cullen! Come quickly! Esme has jump off a cliff! Save her, please. Peter will be devastated!" I screamed. The wind was really working itself up now.**

"**I'm going! Let me go alone!" Carlisle said.**

**And that was the last time I had ever seen any of them again.**

**Peyton Deidra Kopper.**

**There was a knock at the door. I ran to it, with Adam in my arms. It was Rosalie.**

"**Rosalie! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. This is my child, Adam." Rosalie looked at the child with a bit of love in her eyes.**

"**Adam Kopper? That is a peculiar name. It sounds unique," she said.**

"**Like him." I finished her sentence. I tossed my blonde hair into his face and he played with it. Rosalie's face turned a deep red with anger. I stood straight up again. Adam's eyes said that he was about to start crying so I put him in his crib.**

"**So, you came for a reason, didn't you?" I said, sitting on my small bench. I patted the seat next to me. She sat.**

"**It's my husband. I don't love him. I want to, but I can't." She looked forlorn.**

"**It's okay. Just give it time. Don't worry," I put my hand on her shoulder, "it'll get better." She smiled, weakly.**

"**Thanks. But that's not the only reason I came here. I want to know the gossip about Dr. Cullen, Edward and Mrs. Cullen. Why're they here?" Rosalie looked at me.**

"**I don't know but I have seen them walking around in the woods a lot. Strange, right?" I said.**

"**Very… Well, I must get going. My husband bids me to be home before sun down. Good night, Peyton," she said before kissing my cheek. I kissed hers back and then locked the door as she left.**

**Charly Heather McCarthy.**

"**Emmett, please don't go on the dumb hiking trip with those kids. They're up to no good, they are," I say as Emmett packs for the hiking trip.**

"**But Jackson Ghoulia invited me. He's the coolest kid in school," Emmett argued back. **

"**Yes but the meanest, too. Don't you agree?" I hated when we argued.**

"**Just go away, Charly," he said, shutting his packed suitcase and faced me. "I didn't ask for your opinion."**

"**I was just trying to help my brother," I said, shying up.**

"**Go away, Charly." He turned his back to me and then walked out of the room.**

**I instantly got on my knees and prayed.**

"**Dear God,**

**Keep my brother safe from harm and if any harm **_**does**_** come to him, make sure he gets to Dr. Cullen's house quickly. He can always fix something.**

**Thank you God.**

**Yours, Charly**

**Amen."**

**I ended the prayer, watching Emmett's jeep pull out of the driveway, worrying about him the whole way. **

**Avery Giera Hamon**

"**Alice, we have to get you out of here," I said, pulling Alice with me as I walked to the meadow where I would change her. I had just busted her out of that evil asylum. And trust me, it was evil.**

"**Ava, where are we going?"**

"**To Greenward's meadow," I said, still pulling her.**

"**It's so bright out." **

"**It's night time," I said.**

"**Oh, that's right. Because vampires can only be awake at night. They're nocturnal," Alice said. I sighed. I had just explained to her what a vampire was, but she chose Dracula over me, I guess.**

"**No, it's just because we sparkle," I said.**

"**I think that would be cool," she said. I hit my head with my free hand. Alice had been in that place for so long, she had forgotten most things.**

**We made it to the meadow without anyone seeing us and I laid her on the ground.**

"**Close your eyes, cause this'll hurt," I said. Alice shut her eyes tight and I bit into her neck. She screamed really loud, but I put my hand over her mouth.**

"**Shh, shh," I said. "Soon it'll all be over."**

**Jamie-Jordan Naomi Rhode.**

"**Jasper, please don't," I said, sticking out my bottom lip as he looked at me. The fire behind me was u making me sweat. And vampires don't sweat.**

"**I must. Maria says so." Man, he sounded like a robot.**

"**No you don't. And why must you always do what Maria says? Why not listen to yourself instead?" I asked, knowing I hit a chord.**

"**Because then I wouldn't have any friends," Jasper said.**

"**You have Peter. And I could be your friend. And Charlotte is your friend, right?" I asked.**

"**Fine, JJ. Just leave. I'll turn a blind eye," he said. I smiled and he smiled back. And then I kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the place like a maniac.**

**Jane Flora Wyckman.**

"**So, Bella. You're a Vampire. Took you long enough," I snarled.**

"**Jane, why? You just hate me don't you?" Bella said. Her brown hair was turning a dark red. I stroked my blonde hair.**

"**Yes, Bella, I do. You can resist my power, you can resist **_**power!**_** Why do **_**you **_**get these special powers?" I asked. Bella and I were circling each other in a fight to the death.**

"**Because I'm a nice person," she said. I burst out laughing.**

"**A nice person? I was a nice person. You're average," I said, knowing that she'd get horribly mad at that.**

**She lunged for me. I knew my time. And know was my time. I didn't fight back.**

**She ripped off my arm, throwing it to Edward. He lit a match and it flared up. My arm was being burned.**

"**Fight back!" Bella yelled.**

"**No, I want to die," I said.**

"**So now you're suicidal?" She asked.**

"**No it's just that there's a small voice in my head that tells me to do this. I'm letting you kill me," I said, smiling. Not evilly, but you know, regularly.**

"**What?" Bella asked, very confused. But at that moment, Edward came over to us.**

"**I'll kill you myself," he snarled, grabbing my hand.**

"**You know, I'm glad that it's you two killing me," I whispered. And then I was taken apart, piece by piece for what seemed like ever. I let myself slip into unconsciousness.**

**Camryn Angel Reese-Black.**

"**Jacob! Come here," I said, motioning for my baby. He looked at me, his obsidian eyes gleaming with excitement. Today was his first day of Pre-K. He instantly came to me, figuring out who it was.**

"**Mommy," he said, "I'm scared. What if they don't like me?"**

"**They've known you since you were babies, Jake. It's not going to change now…" I said. He still seemed hesitant. I put my arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "They'll love you, darling."**

I woke up with a wire in my head. It was smack in the middle of my forehead. I was on a small cot. Ma, Bella, Grampa Carlisle, Gramma Esme, Auntie Alice – no, let's just hurry this up – _everyone_ was crying. But Jake was the only one with tears.

I had the weirdest dream and OHMYGOD my thoughts were being displayed on the screen! AHH! I quickly cleared my mind and the screen showed a blank. Jeb looked at me. "How do you do that?"

"I just clear my mind. I used it on Uncle Eddy and Nessie here," I said, pointing at them. Edward looked sad and Nessie just nodded. As I said this, though my thoughts showed on the screen.

"What the Hell is this thing on my head?" I snapped.

"Max, that is a mind reader. It reads your mind so we don't have to." Jeb looked satisfied.

"Yes, and we need all the help in the world," the girl that kissed fang sneered.

"Oh, my bad. I've never introduced you. Max this is Brigid Dwyer, this man over here is Damien Thwack and this is my son Ari – your half-brother," Jeb said, gesturing to each person as he said their name.

'Brother my ass, you idiot. How stupid do you think I am?' I thought to myself. Too bad it was displayed on the screen. Jeb scowled.

"I have the DNA tests right here," he said, holding a small bottle contained with two hairs.

"The thing is, I already _have _a family. And that family doesn't turn me into a winged freak!" I spat at him and he looked taken aback. I turned to my family. I was really mad, now.

"Let's _GO!" _I said, storming out of the room.

"You're allowed to leave if you wish. But you'll come back, Maximum. Yes, you'll come back and I'll be waiting," Jeb said. I shuddered at his words and stormed out the door, my family following suit.

Today was not a good day.

**Yes, Damien is my own creation. And I love him. And Brigid is a vampie! OMG! And will Max actually be able to leave Fang behind? What will happen to Jax? Will it be an all-out war between the dog boy and the bird boy? Find out next time!**


	11. Max is torn

**Okay so good news peoples! I have hit 1005 hits on this story at 12:19 am on Monday July 27, 2009!!!! AHHH!! And, last chapter was over 3000 words. You'd better love after that…all that hard work…(starts mumbling stupidly) AND DEFINITELY THE REVIEW THING TOO!!**

FPOV

I watched as Max walked out on me for the second time in my life. But technically, the first time she was _carried _out of my life soo…

Yes, I heard the threat that Jeb had given her, and I saw her memories of her past lives. And only I know how she'll stop reincarnating.

She has to die of natural causes – or in other words, her expiration date.

You see, all the other times, she was murdered or she murdered herself. The first one, that vamp killed her. The second time, she died of Spanish Influenza. The third time, she hung herself because she thought that she had seen Esme die and now her brother would never be the same. The fourth time, she had died of Domestic Violence. Her and her son. The fifth, though, she went after her brother and was mauled by the same bear, only Rosabitch didn't rescue her. Emmett didn't remember that she was there. The sixth time, James killed her. The seventh time, that awful Spanish woman killed her. The eighth time, Edward – the sonofa – killed her. And then the ninth time, she was in a car accident.

I made one of my famous snap decisions. "Goodbye, Jeb. I'm leaving." I didn't bother looking at him. I just left behind Max. She looked at me, obviously surprised and then she regained her composure. I heard the rest of my Flock following me.

Thankfully, they didn't try to stop us at the door. We just kept walking.

And then, in a burst of speed, Jake broke into Wolf form – that still made me twitchy 'cause he looked like an Eraser, - Max burst out her wings, and everyone got in a line. We made our way over too.

"1," Max said.

"2," Emmett said.

"3!"Rosabitch said. Edward gave me a look before everyone took off.

The Flock, Max and I all flew up into the air. "Watch this," Max said, smiling. And then she got this beautiful – scratch that – look on her face as she concentrated. And then she shot forward, too fast for any of us to see. We looked down. We were above all the vamps and Jake was a little ahead.

Well, you're in for a surprise.

The Flock and I looked at each other. "Go."We all smiled. We burst at hyper speed, speeding past max, leaving her looking very confused. Angel recognized the house from everyone's head. We sped down there, to find Edward, Nessie and Jake sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys. Where's everyone else?" Jake asked.

"What…I…um…But we went into _hyperspeed,_" Gazzy whined. I think that's the first time they've ever heard him talk.

"Yeah, but so did we. I think I hit about 500. You Jake?" Edward said nonchalantly.

"I think about 450. You beat me, remember?" They both smiled. My blood boiled up in anger. One of these guys killed Max, and he didn't even feel sorry.

"Yes, but that was me killing Jane, not Max," Edward corrected. Same difference.

"Fang says 'same difference,'" Angel said.

"I heard." Edward. Smug. They definitely went in the same sentence together.

I couldn't really have this fight for much longer because Max and the rest of the Cullens burst in.

"I'm first," Emmett boomed. I swear the house shook.

"Seconds," Max said, climbing on his back.

"My monkey girl," Rosabitch said, stroking Max's back. "I'm sorry but I came second, you're third."

"No, Ma. You're third."

"Either way, I'm third," said a pixie-like thing. Then she held her hands to her head. She screamed. "I can't see anything! Too much blockage! GET OUT! NOW!" Jake and Max ushered the Flock out.

"That's Auntie Alice. She has visions but any half-creatures make her lose it. There used to only be three, but now there are eight. So, you would probably do the same thing."

"Anyways. I came in second, no matter what Ma says," Max continued her rant about the silver or bronze.

"Yes, you did, Hun," Jake said. He leaned in for a kiss to have his face connect with my fist.

'Stay away from her,' I thought.

"'Stay away from her' Fang says," Angel explained.

"She's _my _girlfriend," Jake sneered.

'Really? Does she like you back, after what Jeb said?' I knew that would get him.

"'Really? Does she like you back, after what Jeb said?'" Angel translated.

"What'd Jeb say?" Jake asked, confused. I was about to punch him. Are you serious?

'He told Jake the reason he imprinted on Max was because she looks like his mom,' I thought to Angel.

"'He told Jake – I mean _you _– the reason you imprinted on Max was 'cause she looked like your Mom,'" Angel said, slipping a few times through the sentence.

Jake snorted. "Pshh. No it isn't. I love Maxi and she loves me."

"Max?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She looked at me. I don't think she heard any of the conversation that we just had.

"Do you really love Jacob?" She looked at me, and then at him.

"Yes, I do love him." The answer came out more like a question. Her face was still pale with surprise.

And then she mumbled something. Something that no one except for me, could here.

"But I love _you _more."

**Omygee!!! What do I have up my sleeve? I don't know! But find out soon cause I'm prolly gonna try to finish this story real soon.**

**~Hayley**


	12. Listen to your heart

**Okay so I have no wireless connectivity, so I'm just gonna write all the chapters to this story and hopefully get this finished up. I have a lot more ideas that are just **_**dying**_** to be let out.**

**And no, I will not kill Jacob and/or Fang. Well, maybe…but NO! (but if you want me to help her choose you will click the little clicker [also known as Wubbasabia] and tell who you want killed off) Also, I prolly won't kill them off, but possibly. Keep ur fingers crossed if you really want one of them to be killed off. I am good at that kind of stuff. Heh heh…**

MPOV

Did I just say that? No, I didn't. But maybe I did. AHH!! I'm so confused.

Jake and I had history; he'd been there since before I could remember. I'm his other half. I couldn't do that to him.

Fang and I knew each other our whole lives (so far). I couldn't risk that friendship. It would be too devastating. To him _and _me. I sighed. What was I supposed to _do?_

So I ran to the person who could help me. My worst nightmare (AN: You have to remember that I hate her cause she was really mean to Jake and all. So now Max hates her too).

Aunt Bella.

******

"Well, honey. It's complicated. I just went with the one that I was already dating. But, you already kind of dated both of them. So you should go to your Mom for this instead of me because I'm nothing like you. Don't worry, sweetheart. Rosalie will help you," Aunt Bella said. Wow. She was very annoying at times like this.

"Fine Aunt Bella," I sighed. I ran upstairs, avoiding Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazzy at all costs. They would just kick me out again.

"Ma," I said. She appeared in front of me. "Can we talk in my room?"

"Sure, sweetie," she said, smiling.

"What's going on?" She asked once we were in my room.

"Well, I'm kinda having boy troubles," I admitted. Ma looked thoughtful.

"Let me guess; between Jake and Fang." She smiled, triumphantly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Jake has always been there, but Fang seems like the right guy for me. And then Jake imprinted on me, but Fang says that it's just 'cause I look like his mom. I just don't know what to do!" I said, frustrated with myself.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're going to choose the right man, I know it. Now why don't you listen to your heart? What is it telling you?"

_Hello Max…_

You're _my heart? God, now I'm really screwed._

_Max, I can't tell you who to pick but I can tell your future with both._

_Tell me, V!_

And then I saw a flash of white before falling hard on my butt. I felt grass under my hands. I opened my eyes.

And there was Fang and I, making out. I looked about 26 and he was too. There were two teenage girls – about twelve – asleep next to us. One had blonde hair, like mine. Her wings – heh heh – were golden with silver and white dots. The other had dark hair, like Fang's. Her wings were…_different_. One was exactly like mine. The other was pitch black, like Fang's.

The blonde was talking in her sleep. "Ma, Katie, Daddy!" She whisper-yelled. "Come back!" Then her face screwed up in thought. "No, V, I will _not _let them leave!" then her wings started fluttering and she was lifted off the ground.

The older me noticed first.

"Fang, Hayley is floating in her sleep again," I said exasperated.

"It's okay, Max. She'll wake up when she falls," Fang sniggered and TOM (Stands for The Older Me) stood up and shook her awake. Blondie's eyes went wide and she fell. She was only an inch from the ground when Fang caught her. His eyes showed laughter. Some things never change, do they?

"Daddy!" She yelled, waking the other girl. Hayley had dark ocean blue eyes. Katie had one chocolate brown eye and a mixture of black and green and blue, in the other. I don't know she got the green and blue from, but it was a pretty color.

"Hayley! I don't wake _you _up! Now shut up and sleep!" Katie huffed and turned to her other side.

"Sweet dreams, Katie," Hayley lowered her voice to a whisper, "_of Alex._" Hayley turned away, satisfied. TOM had an annoyed face on. Fang was about to burst into laughter, and I thought of how nice this lifestyle was.

But, things can only get better, can't they?

"C'mon guys, let's go home," TOM said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Is Chris going to be there?" Hayley asked, her voice seeming a bit too high pitched.

"Of course. He's your brother, isn't he?" TOM said, rolling her eyes at Fang. They shared a look that said 'Kiss up.' It was about Hayley.

She pouted. "I am _not!_" She protested.

"Face it, you are," said Katie, looking at her sister. Katie looked like she was about punch her sister. Hayley looked like she was about to punch her back.

"You two! Shut up and start walking!" Yelled TOM. She looked at Fang and he nodded in approval.

_Sorry, Max. I know you like this life, but that's all I can see with you two. _So I was thrown back into the swirling vortex of doom.

TOMPOV

"Maxi! We can't keep living like this! I have to leave and you have to not follow me or get jealous. I'm leaving," Jake said, opening the door and then shutting it in my face as he walked towards his car. I hated when he had business trips.

The Flock had left exactly fourteen years ago. Today. And Leah hated me. And Emily thought I was a stupid kid. Even though I'm almost as old as she is. The Cullens and Bella left a while ago so that they could change Bella. And Jake and I never had any children. I sighed. Jake hasn't even changed in fourteen years, so now he's 28.

I hated my life ever since I knew that Fang and I hadn't shouldn't have had that fight. The fight that made him leave. I wanted him back. I knew that we were good together.

You know what? Maybe I could find Fang. I could tell him that I loved him. He would love me too.

_That's all I got, Max, _The Voice said, bringing me back to the present. My eyes shot open. My Ma was looking at me, concern written all over her face. Edward was sitting next to her, a smug look on his face. Bella looked at me, a kind of far off look in her eyes. Nessie and Alice were practically jumping for joy. Daddy was high-fiving Jasper and Carlisle and Esme were just there.

"You owe me fifty bucks," I heard Daddy whisper to Jazzy as he held out his hand. Jazzy's happy mood seemed to fade as he handed him fifty dollars. Ugh. Guys and their bets.

"Not exactly true. I don't bet and neither does Carlisle. And I bet Fang doesn't either," Edward said, happiness hidden in his voice. I narrowed my eyes at his subtle hint that I had chosen Fang.

"You just did, you immature person!" I yelled at him, jokingly. He pushed my arm and I pushed his.

"Well, that does no matter, now. You need to get to your new boyfriend!" Edward screamed like a little girl. He really didn't like Jake.

"New boyfriend?" Jake asked, entering the room.

Oh, [insert swear word of choice in this small bubble that is really small and I will keep talking until you review people! Hurry yourselves up!]

**Okay so I started this yesterday and halfway through, the internet came on and I know…I have a problem. I am hopelessly addicted to the Fanfictions on the internet. Well, sue me. **

**I refuse to finish this story before you people take my poll and tell me which story you want finished up first. Like, run people, run!**


	13. Jake and Max talk n Max rambles o da joy

Recap: (cos you know u want one)

"Well, that does no matter, now. You need to get to your new boyfriend!" Edward screamed like a little girl. He really didn't like Jake.

"New boyfriend?" Jake asked, entering the room.

Oh, [insert swear word of choice in this small bubble that is really small and I will keep talking until you review people! Hurry yourselves up!]

FFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXorJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXX??????

"Umm, no. Uncle Eddie was just playing. I mean, you're my past present and future. I wouldn't do that to you. I mean, come on. You know I wouldn't. Anyway, how was your day? Mine was peachy. But the Voice was being annoying, so there it goes. Gramma Esme? Is it almost dinner? I mean, I'm really hungry. Are you guys hungry? Oh yeah, that's right. You eat blood. Well, drink blood. Well, that sucks for you 'cause I'm hungry. Come on, Jake we'll go to the restaurant. Which one do you wanna go to because I don't care-" Jake finally clamped his hand over my mouth, nonsmiling.

"Maxi, I know you ramble when you're nervous. Just tell me what's wrong. I'll understand. Just, please tell me," he said. By now the rest of the Flock came in. Nudge looked impressed.

I narrowed my eyes at her, going all PMS on everyone. "What are you staring at?" I growled. She just kept grinning and looking at me.

"You're an awesome rambler. You could join the group on Facebook because I _know _you have a Facebook. Everyone has a Facebook and it's great 'cause then you can see all your friends. Even Fang has a Facebook. What's your name on Facebook, 'cause mine is Monique Nudge Ride. And Iggy has one too-"

"That's enough, Nudge," Iggy said, clamping his hand tightly over Nudge's mouth.

"Okay," she huffed.

"Maximum…" Jake said, using my full name. I narrowed my eyes at him, forgetting what we were talking about before. They opened in understandment when I remembered what we were talking about.

"Everyone _OUT!_" I said, pushing my over-protective family out my door. I just noticed that Alice wasn't mad at us anymore.

"What's going on, Maxi? I know you better than this. Just tell me," Jake pleaded. I took a deep breath. Here we go…

**Ooh, cliffy! Live and learn, people that I luvv cliffies. Live and learn.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Like RIGHT NOW! **

**Also, I just read MAX and loved it. There was more Fax in it! 3 that's a heart and I hope that  
FF shows that otherwise I will be very sad and then right a strongly worded message to them that says that they should allow me to write a heart. Yeah, I know. I'm a rebel.**

**Also, this story has hit over 1,300 hits now. Yes, you may applaud. More applause, please… lol jk.**

**~Hayley (Fang's luvv *swoons slightly at the mention of Fang*)**


	14. BOOM like one of ig n Gaz's bombs

**Okay so, this is the convo between Jake and Max. When Jake is really angry with Max, he'll call hr Max. Not Maxi.**

**Listening to prolly one of the saddest songs in the world. Just a dream-Carrie Underwood. I might put it in Small Details. Possibly. **

**Anyway I never put this in. Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. 'Cept the plot line. And the typing skizzills. Oh snapito. Can't handle this, now can ya? ******** tht, by the way, is a smiley face and I really hope FF shows this cos then I will be even MORE heartbroken cos I don't know if they showed my heart in the last chapter. Of Small details. Not here. Watevs I don't own anything.**

MPOV

"Jake, I've been having feelings for Fang. Like, different than my feelings for me, but _not _at the same time. If that's possible," I said. I knew he was strong, but his other half dumping him? Nah, he'll crash.

He looked a bit woozy. "So, you're leaving him for me without even getting to know him?" Jake asked, shaking a bit.

"No, no Jake. No, it's just, I asked the Voice. He/she/it showed me what happened in the future with both guys. In one, with you, we were both really angry with each other and neither of us loved each other anymore and the only reason I wanted to be with you was because I didn't know where the Flock was. I even considered suicide as an alternative. Jake, please. Don't get angry or anything but I'm leaving," I said, with finality. It sounded so…unlike me.

And then, with a burst, Jake exploded.

**Yeah, I know, it's short,,, but I just had to leave you with a cliffy. It was too good to resist.**

**Okay, so it's gonna be Fax and Just Friends Jax. It's gonna go to original pairings and stuff.**

**And yes, the good part is coming and it's gonna go BOOM! Like one of Gazzy and Iggy's bombs.**

**Heh heh…**

**~Hayley**


	15. Jakerz gets mad

**Ooh…did you like my cliffy? No? well too bad… **_**I**_** like my cliffies so watevs.**

MPOV

Jake turned into his russet wolf self. He was growling furiously and looking at me with hate in his glare. I looked back at him with equal hate. He growled again, throwing his head around like a pissed off bull.

Where was my family when I needed them?

Jake charged at me, pushing me to the floor. He stood on top of me, his fangs glistening with saliva.

'How could you do this to me? Eleven years and this is what I get? I've loved you for eleven _fucking _years, Max. And then you decide that because your voice _inside your head _told you to break up with me, that you listen to it? Do you know how crazy you sound, Max? You sound like a fucking lunatic! I should put you in the loony bin right now and leave you there!' Because Jake and I were Soulmates, he could talk to me while he's in wolf form.

And then his nails came out and scratched me across the face. Right across the bridge of my nose. It knocked me out. But not before seeing a pair of converse running in and throwing themselves on top of Jake.

_Black _converse.

**FANGY POO TO THE RESCUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cue James Bond music* lol I gotta keep these short so that you get the full impact. I've just noticed that there are gonna be a lot of chapters in this story and (cos I get bored with a lot of chapters) if you don't wanna keep reading, that's fine. I still have Small Details that only has six chapters up and a few more on the way.**

**~Hayley**


	16. Rosalie get pissed off

**I think I'm gonna take a break from Small Details and just get this to chapter 25. But I will update like four every nite so it'll be pretty quick.**

FPOV

Max wanted to be alone with dog. I let her.

Max wanted to get in a fight with a fight with the dog. I let her.

But when the dog pushed Max to the ground, I ran all the way to her room.

I threw myself onto the flea-bitten pup. I know; suicide. Whatever. That's what you do for your one true love. Your soul mate.

He had cut Max bad. Straight across the face. From one ear to the other. That was gonna scar really bad.

Jake growled and threw me off his back. I landed on a cold wall. Hard. But the wall grabbed me and held me up. It squeezed my arms really hard. I stood up and backed away from it.

Hey. Hi, Rosabitch. And there was Emmett. And Alice and Jasper and – hey! It was the whole gang plus the Flock.

"No. One. Touches. My. Max," Rosabitch snarled. See, when we had bonded a bit, she couldn't stop saying Max instead of Maxi so now she said Max. Yippee?

Jake snarled back at her and Rosabitch (Yeah, I keep calling her that. You have a problem with it?) growled (like a freaking lioness, mind you) and launched herself at him. Jake yelped as Rosabicth grabbed his ear and yanked it. But he was strong, so it didn't come off. It just tore off a chunk.

She went back for more, grabbing his paw and twisting it. She ripped his fur off of him in little hairballs. He just took it, knowing that what he did was bad. But Rosabitch didn't stop. She was screaming profanities and accusations and how she always knew that he was horrible for her.

It was pretty sad.

But funny.

Somehow.

Don't ask me how, though. I wouldn't know.

Carlisle eventually pulled her off him. She was seething with anger and hatred.

And that was when Max woke up.

**Haha. Jake got beaten bad by Rosalie.**

**And you may be wondering why Fang still calls Rosalie 'Rosabitch.' Well, you know how hard it is to get rid of a habit, don't ya? Yeah, whatever.**

**~Hayley**


	17. Well Hell

FPOV

"Well, shit. Why does it feel like my face has been through hell and back?" she asked. It made me smile. That was the first thing she said when she woke up? She was definitely one tough fighter.

Rosabitch looked at her, worry written across her face. And then, in one swift motion that even I couldn't catch with my eyes, she ran to her. She wrapped her in her cold, vice-like grip, never letting go.

"Oh honey. That _dog _did this to you and now you're going to be scarred forever and he did this to you. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry, darling. I still love you. I'll always love you. Boys may come and go, but I'll always love you." Rosabitch was now dry-sobbing. Like no tears. Period. End of story. Did she not care about Max?

I felt the need to tell her that I'll never go but I felt like this was a family thing. I sighed, inwardly. I just wanted to kiss the boo-boo's on Max's face like I'd always done to Angel, the Gasman, or Nudge's boo-boo's. I wanted to make it better. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to replace it with love.

"But, Ma. What happened?" Max asked, confusion sprinkling her words like a cupcake. A pretty cupcake with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes…

Off topic, Fang. Stick to the schedule.

"Jake attacked you. You've got a scar, now," Nessie said, solemnly. I looked at her. She was obviously trying to heal it with her eyes. She had them narrowed and her forehead was scrunched up in concentration.

"Is it that bad?" Max asked, looking at me. I grimaced and nodded. The hope in her eyes instantly faded into despair, hopelessness, solemninity…

"I guess you don't like me anymore, then," she said. It surprised me so much that I widened m eyes and I think my jaw dropped.

"How could I not? You'll always be beautiful to me," I said, rushing to her and cupping her face in my hand. We were in an awkward position because Rosabitch was still latched onto her with intense grip.

Max blushed. "Really?" she asked, smiling a bit. I saw her wince and I loosened my hand on her cheek.

"Always," I promised, kissing her forehead. She winced and my heart did flips.

"Uh, Ma? The vice-like grip? Yeah, I know you'll never let me go again, but can you? Just for now?" Max asked Rosabitch. She nodded as Emmett pulled her off.

"Let's go downstairs," Emmett told everyone and they nodded in agreement. Carlisle hesitated but Esme pulled him away.

I helped Max onto her bed. We both tried not to look at the bloodstain on the carpet. Jake had already jumped out of the window and ran away.

"Well, what now?" she asked, pulling me closer to her. If possible.

"I think you owe me a kiss for saving your life," I taunted.

"Really? 'Cause I remember my mom beating the shit out of Jacob when I woke up," she smiled, trying not to cringe.

"Who drew the attention to your room, hm? Me, that's who," I laughed. She joined in and before we knew it, we were kissing. More like making out, but you know…

We both pulled away, at the same time, smiling and breathing extremely heavily. I kissed her forehead, lying down on the bed again. She laid down next to me and then we kind of just store into each other's eyes for the next few hours. Well, it felt like minutes but those quickly turned into hours.

I kissed her before grabbing her hand and running downstairs with her.

It just felt so right…

**Yeah, yeah I know I got inot the Fax too soon. Live with it, please, cos you'll see why soon.**

**Also, I hate it when people describe exactly what happens with the kiss, so I don't. I feel like it's way too into their business. But whatever, I hope you liked it.**


	18. SURPRISE

MPOV

"Can you step into my office, please, Max? I just need to check up on you," Carlisle told me. Office = needles = me, very scared. And I don't like getting scared. It makes me feel vulnerable. Like I'm way too open.

And, like I said, Carlisle poked and prodded me. It was my regular check up time, anyways.

And then he asked me to take a _sample._ You know, the one where you have to go in the bathroom to do it? Yeah, how uncomfortable is it when your Grandfather asks you to do it? Very, let me tell you.

I tried to run to the bathroom without anyone seeing me with my cup, but of course – knowing me – everyone has to see me.

"Hey, Max," Ma said. Okay, it's not everyone, but whatever.

I made it to the bathroom without anyone else seeing me. When I brought back the cup, Carlisle checked it (can we say _EW!_) and then got that look on his face that says he's confused.

"Max? Have you ever had sex?" he asked. My stomach flopped, my eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped.

"No, I haven't. I'm still a Virgin," I said, still amazed he would ask me that question.

"Oh, okay then. I must be wrong. Well, can you just take this test for me please?" he asked, handing me a pregnancy tester. I gasped. He thought I was _pregnant?_ I ran to the bathroom. And then I ran back.

"Max," he said, after looking at it, "you're pregnant." I fainted.

**OMGZIZZLES! SHE'S PREGGERS! LIKE SECRET LIFE OR SIXTEEN AND PREGNANT! HOLY CRAP!**

**Okay so one of my faithful reviewers had given me this idea but no, I will not let Jake imprint on it. Jake will always be Max's other half. **

**Okay, so I hope you liked it.**

**And if you have any ideas, tell me pretty please cos I love ideas cos they help me write my story.**

**~Hayley**


	19. Hayden Amber Rory Autumn

MPOV

I was pregnant? No, not possible. NOT _FREAKING _POSSIBLE! How could this happen?

I woke up, with Carlisle leaning over me.

"How?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

He hesitated for a minute. "A gift from God? Like the Virgin Mary?" I shook my head.

"Not liking it, now tell me! _NOW!_" I yelled at him. Wow, PMS much?

"Uhh, you've kissed a boy before, right?" Carlisle asked. I made my universal 'what do _you _think' face and he kept going. "Maybe something went wrong on the experimentation when you were little and then whenever you kissed your one true love, you got pregnant?" It seemed plausible **(AHH! My favorite word possibly ever!) **but I still was a bit iffy on the whole thing.

"So then, all those times I kissed Jake, I didn't get pregnant?" It was a half-statement, half-question.

"No, because he wasn't _your _one true love. You might be to him, but – hey – you picked Fang over him. How could he be yours?" Carlisle laughed as though my life was hilarious to him. I stayed in my scary-calm state and just stared him down until his laughter got more and more awkward.

He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I think when you kissed Fang – yes, Max, everyone heard it – he was your one true love. Thus, you got pregnant." The more I heard, the more I believed.

"Okay, so I'm like, what? Four hours pregnant? What?" I asked, a bit too chipper than I was supposed to be.

"Well, first off, does Fang want to keep the baby? And then you must ask Rosalie and Emmett, because they are your parental figures. And then you have to ask Esme, because she is the Matriarch of the family. You got it?" I nodded, understanding.

"Could you call Fang in here? I'm sure Ma, Daddy and pretty much everyone with vampirical hearing heard that little exchange." Carlisle just nodded and left, off to find Fang.

I had so much to think about. If it was a boy, what would I name it? I liked the name Hayden. Possible. What about Rory? Is that a girl and boy name? I always liked the idea of a gender neutral name like mine.

And a girl? Hmm…Autumn? Natalie? Amber? Zoe? I liked all those names. I'd have to discuss it with Fang. But I didn't get a chance to, because I drifted off to sleep.

**I love, love, love, love the name Hayden! It's a multi-gender name! For he's, she's or it's. Max should name the Voice Hayden. Seems highly plausible (I just love working that in there). **

**Talk to me. Comments, questions, ideas, concerns, I'm there.**

***Call me beep me if ya wanna reach me***

…

**Yeahhhhhh, Hayley/spaztastic/blonde moment…**

**~Hayley**


	20. YES

MPOV

I slowly awoke in Fang's arms, in my room, away from the anti bacterial smell. Thank God for all those things.

"Hey, beautiful," Fang said, his obsidian eyes gleaming darkly in the moonlight. I melted at the sight, letting my memories fill me, but before they could fully take over, Fang kissed me.

"Okay, so Fang. I'm-"

"Pregnant. I know. I have raptor hearing as well. And I'm not going to fight you on this. I love you. And I've always wanted a kid who was blood related to me," Fang said. I heard a grunt from the floor and knew that we were being spied on. I smiled, but fang kept going.

"I want you to know that I'll be happy with whatever decision you want to make about this kid. If you want it gone, I'll do it myself." He paused for a second. "No, wait, scratch that. I know you won't like the idea of a scalpel in my hand." We both laughed softly. The laughter died down and then we kissed again. I smiled against Fang's lips and he did too.

I broke away first, gasping for air. "Okay, so do you want to come with me to tell my Mom, or are you just gonna hope for the best?" I asked, slyly.

"Um, you father would kill me, right?"

"No promises on either end."

"I'll just stay here and keep track through Angel," he said, smiling. I looked back up at him. He was taller than me by several inches. I placed my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. I felt his throat bounce under my lips and heard him chuckle.

"That tickles," he said and I pulled back, sharply to look him in the eye. It was all soft and mushy and just to die for…

Stay on track, Maximum. Let's go.

I spoke reassuring words to myself as I went to talk to Mom and Dad.

**The dread!**

**Do you guys remember when Bella told Charlie that her and Eddie-boy were getting married and he was all 'You're pregnant, aren't you?' and she was all thinking ' this is what I **_**told **_**Edward what people would do. What other possible reason did we have other than that to get married at the age of eighteen? (And the answer had made me laugh. Love**_**, right!)' **_**It was prolly one of the better parts of the book.**

**C, Q, I, C, I'm your person. (that stands for Comments, Questions, ideas, concerns)**

**~Hayley**__


	21. Emmett is SO gonna kill Fang

MPOV

"Hey, Max. what's wrong? Why're you up this early? Or up this _late?_ Talk to me, baby," Ma said, always being the protective mother. I mean, just about nine hours ago, I got scars that will be there forever. On my face. Yowch.

"Ma, I need you and Daddy in here," I said. "I'm not going to tell it twice."

"Yeah, darlin'?" Daddy said, sneaking up on me from behind. For a big vamp, he sure has light footsteps. I swear I jumped a foot in the air.

"Uh, sit down," I said, nervously.

"'Kay, Sweetie," Ma said, sweetly.

"Okay, now don't get mad. And Daddy, please try not to kill anybody. That goes for you too, Ma." I took a deep breath. Showtime. "I'm pregnant."

Ma's jaw dropped. A vamp surprised. Could check that off my list to things to see. Daddy looked like he was gonna kill someone.

"Who's the idiot that seduced my daughter? I'll rip them to shreds and then burn the pieces," Daddy growled. I sighed.

"You promised not to kill anyone," I told him.

"I promised nothing of the sort."

"_Daddy…_" I said, my patience wearing thin.

"Fine, just tell me who he is."

"It's not Jake, and yes, I'm still a Virgin."

"How is that possible?" Ma asked. I hushed her instantly. It was my turn to talk.

"Fang and I. When I kiss my one true love – and they love me back – I get pregnant. It was how I was programmed." I sighed. Ma was still confused-looking and Daddy definitely wanted to kill someone.

"Where. Is. He," Daddy said through clenched teeth.

"Not bothering you, now let me finish my sentence," I said, turning on the 'Teenager Mode.' Daddy looked up, startled, and Ma continued to look at me.

"But, you were never a bratty teenager," Ma said, surprised. Welcome to my world.

"Anyways, I really only needed to talk to you to make sure that it was alright to keep the baby. So, is it?" I asked, already knowing Ma's answer.

"You're making me a Grandmother so early," she said, through dry sobs.

"Technically, you're older than you look," I said, momentarily forgetting she was from the 1920's. **I think. Don't blame me if I'm too lazy to look. **

"Yeah, that's what they all say," she said, rolling her eyes. And then I looked at Daddy.

"Well?" I asked him.

"I'll let you keep it if I have one good punch at him," Daddy said.

"Well, you'll be out voted anyways," I said. I didn't want him to hurt Fang. At all.

'It's okay, Max. You can let him hurt me. I'll heal anyway,' Fang thought to Angel who thought to me.

"Fine then. No deal. You can keep the kid. Just promise that it'll call me anything but Grandpa, Grandfather or Grampa. Something like Pop-pop would be fine," Daddy said. I grinned, knowing that he would cave.

"'Kay, _Pop-pop._" I laughed. He just smiled and I rolled my eyes.

**Okay so I hope you liked this chapter, and yes, I still am worried about Fang's well-being.**

**A lot of people have been asking about their 14-ness. Yeah, well, they're 14 and I'm too lazy to change that so you can think they're whatever age you want. I always liked them when they were seventeen… **

**~Hayley**


	22. Esme finds out

MPOV

I crawled back into bed, curling up next to Fang. He smiled as I entered.

"So, that went well," he said. I gave him a look that said 'What-are-_you_- smoking?'

"By your standards, yes. By mine, then no," I told him. He just shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, turning away from to lie on his right side. What?! Did he just _ignore _me?!

Uh-oh. Hormones of pregnancy acting up.

Oh, shiz! I forgot to ask Esme. I woke Fang up. "I forgot to ask Esme. Will you come with me for this?"

"Sure, I guess." He jumped out of bed and I stumbled. Jerk.

We walked to Esme's room quickly and then knocked. "Come in," she said quietly for fear that she would wake the kids.

"Hey, Esme," I said. She looked at my sheepish posture and then blinked.

"Hello Maxi. Fang," she said, forcing out the word 'Fang.' She really didn't like his name.

Fang just nodded and that brought me back to 'isn't he always the strong and silent type *sigh.*'

"So, what's up?" Esme asked.

"Don't take this weirdly, but I'm pregnant," I said. Her whole face lit up.

"Really!? So I finally get to be a Great-Grandmother!? I've always wanted to be one and now is my chance, isn't it," Esme said. I was happy that she was happy. And then it dawned on her and there went my happy moment.

"You're not a Virgin anymore." She just stated it. No question or anything.

"Yes, I am. It's in the bird kid DNA. When I kiss my one True Love – yeah, I thought it was corny too – then I get preggers. So there ya got it," I told her and she just nodded.

"Okay and Fang is your True Love?"

"Yeah," I said, sheepishly. I blushed a violent scarlet and Fang blushed pink.

Esme's face turned into a sweet smile. "Aw, Maxi! You and him are going to be great together! Aww!" Esme pinched my cheek (a nasty habit she has. Ow.) and then hugged me. She went over and hugged Fang too. She said something in his ear that I didn't catch. He blushed pink again and I thought it was just so damn cute.

But you didn't hear it from me.

FPOV

Esme leaned down to my level, her vamp-y scent coming over me.

"You'll be a great Father," she said, standing to her normal level. Usually, when I was standing, I was taller than her. Hey- I'm taller than everyone. 'Cept Iggy. But, like I was saying, I was sitting down.

Oh yeah, I blushed. Angel giggled in my mind.

'What?' I asked her, trying to not look like I was deep in thought.

'Max thinks that you're 'just so damn cute' when you blush,' she giggled.

'Ange, language please.' Always the Mother Hen.

'It was a quote,' she said, mentally sticking her tongue out at me. I did the same and then I saw Max blush for no apparent reason.

MPOV

'Angel, honey, do you know what Esme said to Fang?' I know…it was low, but I'm a curious little bird. And plus curiosity killed the _cat_. Not the bird.

'She said that he'd be a great Father,' she said back. I blushed a violent scarlet again and I saw Fang was deep in thought too. So she was communicating with him too…Traitor.

'I am _not!_' She yelled at me, mentally, making me cringe. I take back that 'traitor' comment, then.

**I knew that Esme would love the kid. Just knew it. **

**But who will save Fang when Jake finds out???**

**Certainly not Emmett. They'd prolly double team him. Max will take Fang's side. Obviously. She always does and always will.**

**~Hayley**


	23. Let's have a chat

MPOV

That morning, at the breakfast table, there was complete silence. Damn. Now I have to tell them.

'Language,' both Eddie and Angel said at the same time.

'Yeah, whatever,' I told them.

"Okay, everyone. I have an announcement. I don't exactly know how to say this, but I'm pregnant. And I'm keeping the damn kid," I started off nicely and then the last sentence threw me off as I saw Eddie about to protest.

Nessie was bouncing up and down in her chair. Angel and Nudge were too. Iggy, Gazzy, Jazzy and Bella were staring at me, dumbfounded. Ma, Daddy, Fang, Carlisle, and Esme were being all happy for me. Alice was already making the shopping plans. I swear. And Jake was-

Wait! Jake?! When did he get here? And he was looking pretty damn pissed. I instantly felt the scar on my face. I heal fast, so I only had little thin, pink lines. But they were still raised.

"I leave-for one day-and that _bastard- _gets you pregnant? What, did he only want you for the sex?" Jake growled through deep breaths. I knew he was trying to control himself, but it wasn't exactly working. Jasper immediately tried to calm him. Instinct, I guess.

"Jake, get out," I said in that scary-calm way that I have.

"You chose that pervert over me? What the f-"

"Shut the hell up, Jake. Children are present." I narrowed my eyes and looked at him with a steely glare. It usually stops people in their tracks.

"I need to talk to you. Alone. _Now._" He looked at me.

"She's not going anywhere with you, _dog._ You don't understand how she got pregnant-"

"Don't start, Rosalie. I've gotten 'the Talk' before." Jake growled at Rosalie, making her flinch.

"Jake, listen-"

"Don't start, Maxi," he said. "I just need to talk to you." He grabbed my arm, pulling me into the next room.

I heard Fang being held back.

Well, damn. Now I have no protection.

"Max, I can't believe you were so stupid," Jake said, sitting with me in his lap. He had one arm around me, making sure I didn't get up. The other hand was gripping the bridge of his nose. He had his eyes closed.

"If you count kissing as being stupid, then yes, I was very stupid." Jake's eyes popped open at my words, but he just shook them off.

"Max, you shouldn't have just given it to him. In a day, no less," he said. He gripped me closer to him. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, hearing the satisfying _crunch. _He howled in pain.

"Shut _up, _Jake and let me _talk!_ No, we did not have it! We kissed, that's all." He mumbled something like 'Well, the evidence proves otherwise,' but I didn't catch it all.

"You see, when I kiss my True Love, I get pregnant. It's in my bird kid DNA. So don't tell me that I'm wrong 'cause that's what Carlisle told me. So you can shove it, Jacob Black. And leave me and Fang alone!" I left him there, staring at me, dumbfounded. I walked into the next room where they had bound and gagged Fang to a chair so that he couldn't go kill Jake. I let him out of the ropes and walked back to my place. I started eating in the awkward silence. I finally looked around.

"What?" I growled. They all just looked taken aback. Except for Fang, who was just getting over his outburst.

"You…You…I mean…" Ma scrambled for words.

"You yelled at him. And broke his wrist." Daddy quickly picked up Ma's torch.

"Yeah, so? He'll heal," I said, digging back into my third bowl of Lucky Charms.

"But that's not ladylike," I heard Edward mumble to Bella. I looked at him, taken aback.

"Ladylike? _Ladylike!?_ You want me to be _ladylike?_" I laughed, surprised at this. Eddie and Bella knew what was coming.

I went up and poked him in the chest. "I have freaking _wings _on my back, I was dating a werewolf since I was three, and I live with a whole bunch of vampires. Now you want me to be _ladylike?_" I was really starting to get angry.

"Um, nevermind…" he said, running up the stairs, Bella in tow and Nessie not far behind.

I snorted at their actions and began to start eating again. Fang came over and sat next to me. I looked up and realized that everyone else had left.

Fang put an arm over my shoulders. I shrugged it off. He tried again and I shrugged it off. Again.

Finally – after doing this at least five times – he grabbed my shoulders. He made me turn towards him. His face was angry.

"Max! Listen to me!" he yelled. I listened and his voice went down a few tones until it was soft. "What is up with you today? You're in such a bad mood." I nodded, agreeing with him. Probably from me being pregnant. "Can I help with that?"

My eyes widened in shock. I coughed. "Uh…" I trailed off and Fang looked rejected. He let go of my shoulders and turned back to his own cereal. "Yes." He turned back towards me, his head whipping. I swear I heard a crack.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked sounding sad. I looked at him from under my eyelashes. He looked very surprised.

"Sure," he said, leaning in closer to me, his eyes fluttering closed. I leaned in too, meeting him halfway. Our lips met and we then tilted our heads to the side, as to get closer to each other.

After about thirty seconds of this, I pulled away. I didn't want it to go too far. He was smiling, as was I.

"Thank you," I said, quietly. He just grinned bigger. And then he became emotionless. I sighed and shook him violently. "Stop doing that." I grinned as he looked confused for a second. And then the emotionless cover came back on.

This time I wasn't grinning.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. "Stop being all emotion-less with me. At least with just me. Let me see your emotion-y side, sometime," I told him, stroking his face. He blushed and I suppressed a sigh.

"Fine," he said. I just rolled my eyes. Boys and their stubbornness.

And then there was a crash.

**Holy freaking crap! What just happened? I have no idea!**

"**How come everytime you rev-v-v-view,**

**My ego, ego, ego gets stroked**

**Like**

**Ha-ha-ha-hahaha**

**Gets stroked like**

**Ha-ha-ha-hahaha"**

**Lolz that song is sang like "London Bridge" by Ms. Fergalicious.**

**~Hayley**


	24. heh heh i AM evil

**I'm back (at least 4 2nite. I leave again in the morning), people! I felt bad about the crash. But I forgot what it was gonna be (Damn genetic traits) so I'll just make it up as I go along.**

MPOV

I ran to the living room, because that's usually where everything happens (if you hadn't noticed). Fang followed me closely. I first spotted the broken glass (ancient china, Alice's favorite. Is she gonna be pissed…). And then I spotted none other than

Jacob Black.

Holding.

A.

Broken Glass.

To. His. Freaking.

_Neck._

Sometimes I really hate my life.

**Well, in case ya'll were wondering, Jake was gonna cut himself so that he bled to death.**

**And this might be the only chapter for this story for another week cos I'm lazy. But I will update SD.**

**What song shall I personalize this time?**

"**You're way too beautiful re-view**

**That's why I am so ha-ppy**

**You have my**

**Ego filled, ego filled**

**When you show up on my screen" ~Beautiful Girls by Mr. Sean Kingston**

**If you have any suggestions as to what song to do next, tell me. And QCCI still applies here. (Question, comment, concern, idea).**

**~Hayley**


	25. time to save Jakers

**Kk, so I was at sleepaway cap last week and guess what?**

**I'm working on a new story! I've already got three chapters but I WILL not post it here till I finish ONE of these freaking stories! (They drone on, you know) grr… I always get mad at myself cos of stuffz like this.**

**But next chap of Maxi will prolly have a the first chap up. You tell me if you like. If you dislike. If you hate it. Talk to me.**

MPOV

"Jake!" I yelled. "What the freak do you think you're doing?"

"What reason do I have to live?" He held the bottle closer to his neck so that it was skimming the skin. I saw a trickle of blood and tried to push the vampire sense away.

"What reason _don't _you have to live?" I asked, trying to get him to talk.

"My air, my sun, my world left me. She's _pregnant_ and I hate the guy she's with and I'm scared."

"Scared of what, Jacob? Yourself? You think you're gonna kill me or something? Well, I heal quickly, too, buddy. And don't get hurt as much. So tell me what you're scared of," I said.

"I'm scared I'm gonna kill him," Jake said, pointing to Fang. And – get this – Fang looked _scared._ For a second, at least. Then back to the emotionless. I really have to talk with him about that.

"You're not because I'll protect him. And I'll protect you from yourself. I can't be your girlfriend, but I can be your best friend," I said, suddenly sympathetic. I didn't want him to hurt Fang of himself.

"That's what Bella said," he said and my anger flared. I would _not _be compared to that insolent, little girl!

"Well, I'm not Bella, am I? No, I – unlike her – actually keep my promises. Now put down the china, Jake, or else Alice is gonna kill you." She's going to kill him anyway, but let's not tell him yet.

Jake reluctantly put down the bottle, still looking down. He had never looked at me the whole time. I felt a sudden force knock me backwards and I prepared for a fight, but all I got was Jake hugging me. I hugged him back awkwardly.

"It's okay, Jake," I cooed, soothing his nerves in that way that I have. "It's over. We're okay."

And then there was a force.

On my lips.

Jake was kissing me.

**OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Fang is gonna kill him (or beat the shit outta him.)**


	26. Sampler of my other story

**Okay, so I promised u guys a preview of my soon-to-be story **_**Wings, Lighting and Things, **_**and I always keep my word. So this is a long chappy, so bear with me (also the name is up for changes and critiques are always welcome)**

Lexi's POV

I was lying in my nice, soft, pink bed. The moon was shining brightly through my window, illuminating my pink walls. The trees were reaching for the moon, enclosing it in their branchy embrace…

Oh, the poetry of a vampiric bird kid just trying to earn a quick dollar in these troubled times.

I lied back in my bed, trying to remember the events of the day.

It was summer and I had just had my first date with a very cute guy named Scott. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. _Sooooo _cute!

Oh yeah! I'm Hayley but my friends call me Lexi. And my _best _friends call me Sexi Lexi. 'Cause I'm sexy…

HAHAHA! And you _believed _that? Shame on you!

And about my vampiric bird kid-ness, I am _not _a mean vamp, but a nice one that only eats animal blood. But I can eat human food, too. I usually do that.

Just thinking about this lured me to sleep.

Fang's POV

Max was still looking sickly as we were coming to the end of Long Island. We were flying over…Bridgehampton.

Or something.

I flew up next to Max and lightly tapped her with my wing. She looked up at me with tired eyes and I smiled at her. I motioned for her to let me carry her to Montauk (where we were headed. Some CSM thing) but she shook her head no. I shrugged and flew away from her. She hunched her shoulders as though she were sad I was leaving and I smiled, using only the corner of my mouth.

I silently flew up behind her and lightly closed her wings. She looked up at me and made a face of disapproval. I just smiled at her and held her bridal style. She smiled at my smile and fell asleep.

We were going on for about fifteen minutes and we were halfway there (making good time). Max was asleep, Iggy was carrying Gazzy and Nudge was carrying Angel. She must be getting tired.

"Fang," I looked around. Did someone just call my name? "Turn around." It was max. Sleep-talking…

"Fang, _turn around." _She was a very demanding sleeper.

"Fine," I whispered, not wanting to sound like a lunatic. "Okay, guys. Time to turn around." Iggy looked at me with a confused expression on his face and Nudge just turned around immediately. Good little trooper.

"But we're already almost there!" Iggy whined.

"Max said to turn, so we turn, now move," I said. Nudge was hovering mid-air now, watching the fight.

"_Max _is asleep," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"_Max _is sleep-talking." I narrowed my eyes back at him.

"Yeah, well, going back would be counter-productive," he said, trying an excuse. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Go back," Max sleep-whined. Iggy looked at her with astonishment written all over his face.

I shot a look at him and then started heading back.

"You see that house? The one with the blue doors?" Max said, freaking me out (once again).

"Let me guess: Go to it?" I asked, getting cocky. All she did was nod (very scary. I don't recommend it.)

I motioned to go downward when I saw it and we landed soundlessly, on the porch roof. There was a window by where we landed and we peered into it just as a girl – about our age – was falling asleep.

"Go in," Max said, "get the girl and get out."

Jez's POV

Morgead and I were out searching for the fourth Wild Power. Again. It was about eleven at night, around the time we always searched. Again. Some things were just too predictable.

We had heard a rumor that there was a _fifth _WP (what Morgead and I call it, for short). Ha! Some people just believe anything they hear, eh?

"Jez, you're a million miles away again," Morgead said, slipping his hand into mine. There was that _again _word. Again! Ugh! I frowned, subconsciously.

"Jezebel!" Morgead yelled as we walked. I gave him the Look. He just rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

Oh yeah! We're going to this place where there is supposedly the last WP. Yeah, but it's just us so there's something bittersweet there.

But the kids are coming tomorrow, then I'll be really bitter. Not so much sweet.

"I think I see the house," I told Morgie. Heh heh. _Morgie. _

"Yeah, I've seen it for miles. But I guess your human-ness is finally kicking in," Morgead teased. I reached out to slap him across the face when something on the porch roof of the house caught my eye. I turned quick enough to see _winged children _go into the house. Morgead and I looked at each other and then started running as fast as we could.

**You like? You buy?**

**Yeah, so tell me your QCC and Ideas. I'll prolly get back to you** **at some point in my lifetime. Prolly.**

**~H/\ Y ! 3 Y (I knew you'd love my new siggy)**


	27. Jake gets chewed out HARD

MPOV

I pushed Jake off of me, backing him into a chair, which he fell over. I narrowed my eyes as he got up, rubbing a small bump on his head. "What was that about, Jake?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, sure," I said. I could see that Fang was seething with anger at him. I tried to send calming thoughts to him, but they never work, now do they?

"Jacob Black!" I heard someone yell from the doorway, and there stood Bella, Eddie, Ma and Daddy – all seething with anger, mind you.

Bella stalked up to Jake and then pointed a finger in his chest. Well, really stomach, but you get my point. "Did you just kiss Max, who already has a boyfriend? Remember what it was like when you two were dating and you heard about that kid, Mark Reyes, had kissed Max and you went off on him. We had to pull you off him," Bella said, rambling on as she always did. Fang had his hand on my shoulder this whole time and it kept getting more and more strained. I finally pulled his hand off my now possibly red shoulder and into my hand, which was much more willing to pain. But I guess Fang got my message and stopped squeezing. I smiled up at him (damn growth spurts) and he smiled down at me.

"Right, Max?" Bella said, not looking at me. I was pulled out of my stupor and said, "yes," before I even knew what I was agreeing to.

"Yeah, Jake, she doesn't want- Wait what?" Bella snapped her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted. I mean no. Bad Jakie. No cookie." I laughed. I mean, seriously, you know how hard it is to stay mad at Jake? Very. He just has that personality, I guess. Fang – no _everyone _– gave me a _What? _look. I just shrugged as Jake kept laughing.

"Your punishments are clearly worthless upon these two, Bella. Let's go for a drive," Edward said, smiling triumphantly at the insult. We just rolled our eyes and dropped it.

"Shotty driving!" Bella yelled. She put her finger to her nose, turned her back into a perkier position and looked at Edward hopefully.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, just please don't make _vroom-vroom _noises as you go fast." Daddy, Ma, Jake, Fang – I don't feel like naming everyone, so I'm just gonna say the Flock and the Cullen's and Jake – all stifled laughter.

**Okay, happy ending!!! WOO! **

**Well ending 4 this chap. And I used the big word 'stupor' in this chapter. So smart, aren't I? Why, yes – I am. Heh heh. I am so conceited (jk, not really)**

**QQCI**

**~Hayley???????? Or is it?????**


	28. Let's talk

6 months later…

FPOV

I heard Max grumble as she woke up. I stifled a groan, knowing that she'd be able to hear.

Ever since her stomach had been getting bigger, she has been the grumpiest grump known to man, mutants and Vampires. I think she has kicked Angel twice. And I have been kicked too many times to count. **(AN: U gotta remember that angel isn't Max's faveist person in my story)** I think she thought nasty things to Eddie (I mean, who couldn't but anyways…) and Bella chewed her out. Only to get punched. In the face. I mean, _ow! _Max is a strong person and then she punches you in the face? You better run if you know what's best for you.

"Fang!" she yelled. "Make me breakfast!" I hurried to the nearest cupboard and started helping Iggy making French toast and eggs. Somehow we finished them before Max got downstairs. Possible death: Avoided.

"Hey hun," I said, kissing her cheek. I swear she growled. She reached for some toast and then shoved it down her throat. I didn't even realize I was disgusted – I didn't realize that I felt _anything _– until she told me off for it.

"I think you should shake your head, 'cause your eyes are stuck," she hissed. I stopped looking at her and finished my breakfast as fast as I could. I was about to get up, when Max grabbed my arm.

I looked down at her. She had the bambi eyes. I mean how could you resist the _bambi eyes? _

"Yes, Max?" I asked, being polite.

"Please sit," she said, sounding on the verge of tears. I immediately sat down and realized that no one was around. Why do they always _do _that?!

"Do you hate me?" she asked, her eyes getting even bambi-er by the second. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I could never hate you, Max. I love you," I said. How many times have we gone through this conversation? Tons, that's how many.

"I love you, too," she said, ending the conversation short.

I kissed her cheek and then went to throw away my plate (Esme had stopped using regular plates because we ate too much, as was and then with Max being pregnant, they had to make more. So we just bought rice paper plates [save the environment!])

MPOV

Did he hate me? Did he love me? Did he love someone else? What if he did? What would I do? Would I kill him or myself? Oh God, love was so confusing! Who the Hell even came _up _with love? I ought to punch their face in!

"I could never hate you, Max. I love you," he said, like the last time we had this conversation. It sounded practiced, the way he said it. There didn't seem like there was a lot of truth in it. So I cut the conversation shorter than it usually would be.

"I love you, too," I said. He kissed my cheek and left. I sat there, wondering if he really did love me or if it was just my imagination.

Six hours later

"Fang," I said, gesturing to him. He came, instantly. I smiled inwardly. He was so sweet. "Let's go for a fly." He looked surprised.

"Can you fly with that? Isn't it unsafe for the baby and you?" he asked. I almost cried. He _was _the sweetest guy.

"You can carry me, can't you?" It came out meaner than I meant it to be. But, then again, everything did, these days.

"Sure, I guess." He hesitated and then lifted me bridal style and walked outside. "Where are we going?"

"To my cottage." He lifted off and then, probably an hour later, we were there.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Fang, do you really love me? Like _really _love me?" I asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Of course, Max. I'm only designed to love you. You and only you," he said. But – for some reason – it still sounded practiced.

"Because it's fine if you don't. If you think we're rushing this, and then we can slow down, give it time," I said. He hesitated – never a good sign.

"I'm perfectly fine at this speed, love." He looked at my reaction at him calling me love. I smiled.

"I am too. I just had to make sure."

**Okayyyyyy, so you like? Also NO ONE (except, like one person) commented on WLaT (or any other name I may decide to cal it). (Wings, Lightning and Things)**

**So tell me what you think and that'll be cool**

**QCCI**

**~Hayley**


	29. Sp of mi story til u choose a name

MPOV

It's been a year since I last saw the Flock.

And no, I didn't leave them. And they didn't leave me.

The School split us up.

Okay, here goes:

_Rori – Ari's replacement – had captured us. For once in his pathetic life. I hated him with a sibling-y love mixed in. Until now._

_He brought us – the Flock – to the new Itex HQ on Long Island. It would be a beautiful place if not for the fact that we were _captured_ and being brought to a little thing called our _death.

_I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. At least the Flock was together. I looked around to make sure I hadn't just jinxed it._

_Fang was sitting in the corner being his normal chatty self (sometimes…). Iggy and Gazzy were no doubt trying to find a way to escape. And – unfortunately for Rori – Angel and Nudge were talking up a storm with him. He looked uncomfortable in the small van. I rolled my eyes and crawled up next to Fang._

"'_Sup?" I asked. He nodded his head. "So, got any plans tonight?"_

"_Other than my untimely death? No." _

"_Right. _That." _I sighed. I would probably never see his face again, so I committed it to memory. I just stared at him until he gave me a funny look, ruining my mental image._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, flinching away._

"_Committing your face to memory," I said, simply. "Now stay still before I hold you in place." Fortunately, Fang was good at staying in place. Until he turned invisible, but whatever._

_And then the van lurched to a stop and all of us – and Rori – skidded. And then the sickest grin came across Rori's face._

"_We're here," he said._

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

_We were all in different cages. Fang was to my right and Iggy to his right. Nudge was below me with Gazzy on her right – under Fang – and Angel on his right – under Iggy. It was late at night and the younger kids and Iggy were asleep. But of course._

"_Max?" Fang asked._

"_Hmm?" I turned to look at him. The little light that came in glinted off his black wings and hair and eyes and skin and – now I'm getting ahead of myself._

"_Come here," he said, motioning closer to him. I tried to fit my head through the bars, but it didn't fit. I was about to pull away when Fang kissed me. It was a nice kiss – but then again, I've never been kissed before. He pulled back, suddenly. "I love you." He looked at my face for a reaction and then acted rejected when I didn't say it back after five seconds._

"_I love you too," I whispered and he looked up at me. I met eyes with him and he looked confused as though it was impossible for me to even _like _him. I smiled and kissed his cheek. And then I lay down with my head near the bars that were next to his. He fell asleep like that too. I reached out and found what I was looking for. His hand. I grabbed it and squeezed. He squeezed back and then kissed my hand. I smiled and then fell into a deep sleep._

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

_When I woke up, Fang and Iggy were gone. In fact, they were all gone. My whole Flock._

"_Relocated. To different locations. You six will never see each other again." The man who said it was a short, balding man. He had pot belly and a whiny voice._

"_Where are they? Where's Fang?" I asked, the venom dripping freely._

"_Safe. For now. They could always get themselves in trouble," he said, looking thoughtful for a second._

"_And you, Maximum, are free. We are letting you leave. You will be under surveillance and if you do anything wrong you will come here, have your memory wiped and be forced to work with us." I nodded my head._

So here I am, trying to be good and not get caught, going under the fake name Ginny Opulis. I am now fifteen and lonely. But at least I can drive.

A little.

I was driving my little, rusty motorcycle down some highway when another boy – around my age, blonde hair, blue eyes – was coming the other way. I guess he didn't see me because I saw him skid to a stop on the side of the road and then clap his hands.

And there were four people in front of him.

Like he had created them.

**Okay so sneaky peek of a new story possibility. I have no idea what to call it so some help please.**

**Also, check out my profile so you can vote for Max's baby's name! Until I get at least twenty vote, on the poll, I will keep giving you sneak peeks of new stories. I want you guys to vote for your favorite one and then that will be the next one I write. You might want all the choices before you choose, though cos you only get to vote once.**

**~Hayley – remember to check my profile for the poll!**


	30. Sneak peek two

MPOV

San Francisco! Home of the… whatever.

You see, Fang and I ditched the Flock at mom's house. We needed a _vacation._

"Look at _that, _Fang! And that! Holy CRAP! Look at _THAT!_" I said, pointing to everything in sight.

"Yeah, Max. I saw the _last _time you pointed to it," Fang said, mock exasperated.

"You just _love _to poop my party, don't you?" I said, mockingly. Fang just smiled – his smile always makes me swoon slightly and replied: "You bet!" I gained enough self-control to roll my eyes.

"AHH! Morgead, don't!" a voice said from behind us. We thought we were the only ones around here. It _was _about three in the morning.

We turned and to see a bushy-haired redhead – go away evil memories, go away – and a guy that kinda looked like Fang – only paler with green eyes.

"Jezebel! I thought you _wanted _me to kiss you! My bad," Morgead – the boy – said.

"Goddess, Morgead! Of _course _I didn't!" Jezebel – the girl – said. Jezebel was cut short by Morgead kissing her. Fang took this opportunity – of me being unaware – to kiss me as well. I was so surprised that I pulled away. And then an evil grin spread across my face.

Fang saw the look and started running. "Fang!" I growled, playfully. Fang cracked a grin from over his shoulder and I mentally slapped myself. _Don't you _dare _swoon, Max. _It worked and I was catching up to him fast. "Come back here!" I yelled again, breaking into a smile myself.

"I'd rather not, _Maxie!_" he yelled back. He should know, by now, that what he had just said was practically a death wish. Saying no to me _and _calling me that horrible name – Maxie! He was still laughing, though, so I still chased him. "I know love me too much to." He held his hands far apart, to symbolize _'thiiiiisss much!'_ that cracked it. I ripped my jacket off and started chasing him by air. He whipped his off too. And then I remembered a horrible fact.

There were humans watching us from below.

JPOV

Morgead and I watched as the two _people_ - Max and Fang – whipped out their _wings._ If I had said that sentence out loud, I would be out in a loony bin.

"Do all humans have wings?" Morgead asked seriously. I burst into laughter. And then something in the sky caught my eye.

From one side of the two kids came four other winged children. From the other side came about a million flying wolf men.

"I'm not so sure anymore," I said.

**Ooh! Cliffy! So this is called Brothers for reasons that I shall not tell you. It's a mixture of Huntress – an installment in the Night World series – and Maximum Ride. So, hope you like.**

**Remember to visit my profile and take the poll.**

**Also tell me if you like the story/ stories and then vote for your favorite one.**

**~Hayley**


	31. Sneak peek 3 don't forget to vote

Jeb's POV

(2 years before the start of the series, when Jeb left them)

"Max, I'll be getting groceries. You're in charge," I said. Max giggled and said, "Yes, Sir!" I laughed with her. I kissed her head before I left. Max waved at me from the doorway, four-year-old Angel, holding her hand. Fang came up behind the two and Max twirled around, fast. They went into their usual argument about Fang being louder. Iggy and Gazzy laughed at them. Max was the tallest of them all, but Iggy was getting taller by the day and Fang, by the week. And then I heard a boom from the East wing of the house.

"IGGY! GAZZY!" I heard Max yell and run after them. By now, my car was running and I was pulling out of the driveway. I was on the highway and then someone called me. I picked up, thinking it was Max.

"Jeb Batchelder. We will kill your daughter if you do not comply." I immediately thought of Max.

I pulled over. "I will comply, Director."

"Good, then Liza does not need to get hurt," she said, laughing evilly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Maximum's twin sister, Elizabeth Ann Rider. She had her memory erased and now lives in New York. She, too, has wings. We will kill her if you do not leave the experiments known to you as 'The Flock.' You must come to the School and do as we say. Exactly what we say, when we say it," she said. I didn't know this other daughter of mine – Elizabeth – but I needed to protect her even if she wasn't my daughter.

"Okay, Director. I will be right there," I said.

Director's POV

I looked at the little twelve-year-old mistakes. Maximum and Elizabeth. Max and Liza – sometimes Liz. Max Ride and Liza Rider. They were so much alike and yet they had never met each other. The only difference between the two was that Max had brown eyes – like her mother – and Liza had blue eyes – like her father. Other than that, they were identical. Even the wings.

I watched as Liza raised her hand in school and she got the right answer. Of course she did. She could read minds, control them, control the weather and could make people fall in love with her. She was only getting more powerful by the minutes.

I watched Max as she treated Angel's cut. She was very compassionate but fought with her heart – not with her head as she was trained. That's why they needed Jeb back. He had failed. He was a failure.

The only thing he had ever done right was create possibly the two most powerful beings in the World.


	32. Sneak Peek 4 don't forget to vote

MPOV

Hey. I'm Maximum Ride. I'm thirty one, married and have two kids. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, am _married._ _With kids. _Married to Fang, of all people.

My kids _do _have wings and are four percent Avian. I actually have a boy and girl – Joshua and Kaitlyn. Josh looked a lot like Fang. Katie was more like me. Though their personalities were flip-flopped, they were sweet kids.

"Mom, dreamland is far gone. Let's get back to reality, shall we?" Josh looked up at me with his black eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" The thing is, Fang and I are like siblings to our kids. Siblings that order them around.

"I was _saying _that Katie thinks that we should move. She was always a city girl and, personally, I'm with her. We have decided on San Francisco. It's an hour away so we can still keep in touch with our old friends. You dig, Max?" That was another thing – Josh can read thoughts and emotions. Katie doesn't like to talk, but she has the power to make other people tell the truth and can mimic other people's powers. And they call me Max. But – for some reason – they call Fang dad.

"Sounds cool. I've always wanted to live in San Francisco. As long as we get a good apartment. And you two have to finish school," I told them. There goes Mommy Max. Josh groaned and Katie made a face. I narrowed my eyes at both of them. "Was that a _no _I heard? It couldn't have been because you two know about me and no… don't you?"

The scared expressions on their faces were priceless. I laughed and then their faces went back to normal.

We all heard the door open and the kids and I looked at each other. Then we sprinted for Fang. I play dirty by pushing them. They huffed as I kissed Fang.

"Hey honey," I said.

"Playing with the kids again, I see," he said, lifting an eyebrow and grinning. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Okay, Josh and Katie's turn, Max," Josh said, pushing me off Fang.

"NOO!!" I yelled, mock reaching for him as I was pushed away. Everyone laughed – well, really just me and Josh because Fang and Katie just smiled.

Jez's POV

Hey, I'm Jezebel – Jez – Blackthorn. I'm thirty four, married and have three kids. You can guess _Blackthorn _can't you? Does Morgead Blackthorn ring a bell? I mean, it was bound to happen anyways. Our marriage, I mean.

I have two girls and a three-year-old boy. My girls are twins and named Oliveria and Jaquelise. Or Livvie and Jack for short. My son's name is Kieran.

We were on a shopping trip – cringe – in San Fran town. I had bought four new combat boots. Of course two of the pairs were for my daughters and one was for Raven – she would kill me if I didn't get a pair for her.

"What's up, Jez?" Morgead asked, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing. Just blanking out. Is it alright if I go home? I'm kinda tired," I admitted. Immediately, Livvie and Jack were all over me.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong? Something seems wrong," they said in unison. I would never understand how they did that.

They both looked nothing alike. Livvie had black hair and my silvery-blue eyes. But the weird thing is that hers changed colors like Morgead's did. You know like different shades.

Jack, on the other hand, had my red hair, though it was pin straight like Morgead's. She had Morgead's green eyes but they had a silvery tinge to them.

Kieran, on another hand – that's three hands now. I'd rather use 'on the other foot' – had curly blonde hair and blue eyes that changed colors.

"I'm tired. Now go away," I growled. Morgead grabbed Kieran's hand from mine and I took off down the street, back to our house.

Gosh, was life weird sometimes. Especially when you run in to the very family that saved the World.

**Kk, so I'm listening to 'midnight Romeo' right now and the lead singer is absolutely GORGEOUS! Who agrees?**

**Anyway I only have three poll votes so far and about five sneak peeks left. VOTE ON THE POLL PEOPLE! GO!**

**~Hayley**


	33. Sneak Peek 5 don't foget to vote

MPOV

Guess what? Today – September thirteenth – is my birthday!

I ran downstairs as fast as I could – after I got dressed, of course. There are photos being taken, here.

Everyone was already down there. I ran and hugged Mom first.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," she said. Then I went down the line. Ella was next.

"Happy birthday, sis!" she yelled, hugging me hard. She let go when I hugged her equally as hard.

Next was Iggy. "Happy birthday, Maxie," he said and I almost murdered him. NO ONE calls me Maxie. NO ONE.

Next was Gazzy. "Happy birthday!" he said and hugged me. I ruffled his hair and he shook me off. He really doesn't like getting his hair ruffled.

"Angel!" I said. She was wearing a dress that matched Nudge's.

"Happy birthday," they said in unison. I hugged them both.

"Ahem," a small voice said from behind me. I turned around and there was Total.

I squeeled – so un-Max-like – and hugged the daylights out of him.

"You still haven't given me a hug," Fang said and I hugged him. He – surprisingly – hugged me back.

"Present time!" yelled Ella. We all ran into the kitchen and I sat at the head of the table.

"Me first!" Gazzy said. He handed me a present that was badly wrapped.

I opened it and there was a new pair of jeans, obviously too small for me.

"Erm, thanks Gazzy," I said. They looked like they could barely fit Angel.

"They're for spare cloth 'cause if we're ever on the run again then we would need extra cloth, you know for cuts and stuff," he explained.

"Thanks."

"Open mine!" Ella thrust a package into my hands.

I opened it and there – in front of me – was a new laptop.

"AHH!! Thank you Ella! Now I won't have to hack Fang's," I joked. I hugged her.

"Open mine!" Iggy said.

Inside was a new mickey alarm clock – exactly like the one the two pyros blew up at our old house.

"Thanks, Ig. I love it," I said.

"Here, max," Mom said, handing me a package.

I opened it. And was mortified.

It was a book…about _safe sex!_

The Flock was all laughing. Even Mom and Ella. When the laughter died down, Mom handed me another package.

"This is your real present." I opened this one more privately.

It was a scrap book of the Flock. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh mom," I said. I hugged her and then Fang handed me a present.

I opened it and there was a locket. It was a heart with a feather engraved into it. I opened it and it was a picture of the Flock.

"Oh, thanks Fang," I said hugging him. He hugged me back awkwardly.

"Ours next, Max," Nudge said. She thrust a package into my hand.

"Dr. M said that you'd like the movie about it too," Angel said.

I opened the small package and inside was a book called 'He's just _not _that into you.' I thanked them and resoluted to read it the first chance I get.

**How many people have read He's just NOT that into you? I have. It's a good book, and you should read it!**

**Remember to vote on the poll!**

**~Hayley**


	34. Sneak peek 6 don't forget to vote

MPOV

The Flock split up eight years ago. When I was fifteen. Now I'm twenty-three, am a single mom and a singer. And not one of those glitzy Lady Gaga characters. No, more like Adele.

And no, I have not kept in touch with anyone from my past.

"Livvie," I said and my seven-year-old little girl came running up to me. Livvie was the reason the Flock split up.

Here, I'll help you with this one:

I was drugged – I swear. Drugged by that evil Kaylee McMahon. She poured something into my drink at her party. She didn't like me and Fang together.

I was drugged and then I had sex with Iggy – totally on accident. I thought he was Fang because he had recently been experimenting with hair colors and he had come upon black hair, like fang. He decided to joke around a bit and wear black clothes, too. So I thought he was Fang, you see.

It was on that night, I got pregnant with Oliveria Lynn Ride – well, my last name now is Maximum (first name Viviann) – and Fang found out. He left the Flock with Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Angel in tow. Total stayed with me but died a few years after that. I've been all alone since then.

"Whats' wrong, Mommy?" she asked. She had Iggy's strawberry blonde hair and my big, brown eyes. She had my personality but a bit edgier than me. She had my wings, though, so that was good.

And then the phone rang, before I could answer her. I answered the phone, instead.

"Home of Viviann Maximum. May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes I would like to speak to Ms. Maximum," a man on the other line said.

"Who's asking?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell her that it's her friend Nicholas Rider, from the School," he said. Nicholas Rider? Nick Ride? Fang!

"Fang!" I yelled.

"Max? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah! Oh my word! I haven't heard from you in eight years! Not since…" My excitement died and his did too. Suddenly the conversation got awkward.

"So, how's Iggy?" he asked, jealousy coursing through his voice.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him since he left with you," I admitted.

"Oh," was all he said. "Did you keep the kid?" Just then, Livvie broke something in the next room.

"LIVVIE! WHAT DID YOU BRAKE?!" I screamed. She poked her head back in.

"Nothing. Just a cup, but I'll clean it up," she said, then noticed the phone. "Who's on the phone?"

"Fang. Now shoo-shoo," I said, making shooing motions with my hands. She ran out.

"I'll take that as a yes," Fang chuckled.

"Yeah, she's seven and can't stay out of trouble. I decided to home school her because she's a bit ahead of the rest of the kids in her class. Like seven years ahead of them." Fang chuckled and I did too.

"I missed you, Max," Fang said.

"I missed you, too," I admitted.

"I had an idea and I needed your 'okay' on it. I stayed in touch with the other members of the Flock for the past few years and I wanted to have a, you know, Flock reunion. Maybe," he said. I grinned. What a perfect idea!

"I love it! When? Where?"

"I was kinda hoping that, 'cause your really successful, that your house would be big enough," he said. I grinned at the idea.

"I like it! How about next Tuesday? Monday is Livvie's doctor's appointment."

"Great. I'll tell everyone else, but I won't tell them it's your house." He paused. "Well, see you."

"Okay, I'll email you tomorrow. Bye," I said. For some reason, I felt very _sad_ when I was hanging up on him.

"Bye, Max. I -" I hung up before he could say anything else.

Oh how I wish I hadn't.

**Okay so this is I don't wanna be in love – yes like the song – but it's just the song title. It's not about the same thing.**

**Vote on the poll, will you? I only have six votes and I'm going for twenty. And no, you won't get your story till I get the votes – just saying. So go vote.**

**~Hayley**


	35. Authors note READ IT PEOPLE

**The most important news of the day**

**Servin' it up**

**The Hayley way**

For all of you who recognized that song, u r now officially awesomely awesome.

Anyways, I now have twelve votes on the poll (that means only eight more votes till u get ur story!) and I have finished with the sneak peeks.

You can chose between:

Chapter 26 – Wings Lightning and Things

Chapter 29 – _The one where Max and the flock get split up and then she just kinda randomly sees Daniel X (I'm explaining it cos I don't have a name for it. Yet)_

Chapter 30 – Brothers (It says it in the Authors Note)

Chapter 31 – Liza Rider (the one where Jeb leaves because his _other _daughter – Max's actual twin – is being threatened)

Chapter 32 – Kids (the one where Fax has kids and Mez has kids – and yes, the plot line will get better)

Chapter 33 – He's just _not _that into you (the one where it's Max's birthday)

Chapter 34 – I don't wanna be in love (The one where Max has a kid and Fang wants a Flock reunion)

**So comment which one is your favorite and don't forget to vote on the poll!!!**

**~Hayley**


	36. It's back!

**I'm gonna spare you the details of Max's birth. Ugh. Gross.**

MPOV

_Well, I'm not dead, _was my only thought fifteen minutes after having my baby girl – Autumn Lily Hale. Or Ride (Fang's last name). I still can't choose yet.

"Max! How are you? We came as quickly as we could!" Bella said as she and Eddy came running in. I sighed. Let me say, Bella and Edward were _not _my favorite people.

Eddy frowned. "I resent that," he said. "And please stop calling me 'Eddy.' It's Edward." I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not Eddy. It's Dorkface. Now leave and go to Carlisle that if he doesn't bring Autumn in here this _second, _he will be ended in a very painful way." Just as I said this, a booming laugh echoed throughout the house.

"DADDY! Just get her for me!" I yelled down the stairs.

"No can do, Max. But yell at Dorkface a little more. It's hilarious. And throw in a few threats. Those are funny too." Daddy laughed again.

"_Eddie…_" I threatened. "Get Carlisle, tell him that I will murder everyone in Forks, if I have to." I let that sink in for a second. "Go." Edward and Bella took off down the hall towards where I presumed Carlisle was.

He came in a second later with Autumn in his arms. I looked at her.

She had my hair and eyes, but Fang's skin tone. Autumn smiled and I noted that she had his dimples as well. But obviously my personality, because Fang can't smile – I swear.

I reached over to hold her and she immediately reached for me too. I felt a pull – I don't know, I'm not the scientist, just the lab rat – between us, pulling like a strong man would pull a rope.

You know what? Ignore the metaphors. I'm still working on 'em.

Carlisle immediately dropped her in my lap – well not drop, but _place. _I caught her with ease and pulled her closer to me. I felt a downy soft bump on her back and was overjoyed. It was a wing! She felt me feeling her wing and let them out and I gasped.

They were black as night – almost purple, but not quite there. They looked like a smaller replica of Fang's except – was that brown freckles near the bottom? Yes, it was! I almost screamed. They were so beautiful. _She _was so beautiful! She stroked her wing and then pointed at me. I nodded and opened my wings. Her mouth made a little 'o'. Then she pointed to the little freckles on her wings. I laugh and nod. She smiles and laughs.

"Ahem, I wouldn't mind meeting her," Fang says, breaking me out of my laugh-fest with a little girl who's not even a day old. **(The winged kids are very mature for their age, but they don't mature as fast as Nessie. It takes the like four months to say their first word, whereas other kids start talking around their second-ish year. I think.)**

I reluctantly hand her over to Fang and he sits on the edge of my bed. I kick him in the butt.

"My bed," I say, sounding like a four-year-old. He smiles and just lies down next to me so that Autumn can sit between us. I noticed the rest of my family had filed out. Why do they always _do _that?

"So…may I share 'your bed?'" Fang asked and I giggled.

"You don't know how wrong that sounds," I told him and he groaned.

"You're worse than Iggy." I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I resent that," I said. And then – before we knew what was happening – Fang and I were kissing. We were pulled back to reality by Autumn who was clapping her hands. We both smiled at her and she smiled back, showing us her five teeth. I was stunned. She was growing way too fast. I knew it. What if she got hurt and died because of that? Because her body wasn't able to keep up with her growth?

I didn't realize I was hyper ventilating until Fang said, "Max? Max, calm down. It's fine. What's wrong?"

"Fang? What if she's growing too fast? What happens then? Oh my God. What if she dies because of it? How could I live with myself? I'd probably throw myself off a cliff like Esme. Oh God, Fang. I hate this feeling. I just hate it so much. What if-"

"Shut up, Max," Fang said with authority in his voice. "Nothing will happen. We turned out fine, didn't we? Now just enjoy her while she's little." He smiled a bit at the end. Not a smirk, but a real smile. I had to smile back.

"Yeah, you're right. It'll be fine," I said.

Oh, but nothing's _ever _fine, is it?


	37. End

MPOV

That morning, I woke up in Fang's arms, like I always dreamed. Well, not _always. _Just for the past year or so.

But anyway, I realized immediately realized that Fang was squeezing me, the covers were off, I was standing and we were nowhere near the bed. Autumn was in my arms. It took all I had not to coo over her. I looked up at the threat.

"Who are you?" I spat at the furry wolf-like thing.

"Your brother. Ari," it replied.

"I don't have a brother," I said.

"Your _biological _brother," he corrected himself, smiling evilly. Fang somehow tightened his grip on me.

But Ari was too fast.

"I tawt I taw a burdie girl," Ari said, smiling evilly to himself, talking in a Tweety bird voice. I breathed in deeply. Why did he look away from us? Was he looking around the room? Where was the family?

"Maxie Taxie. I just want to talk," he said. "With my teeth, of course." He laughed at his horrible joke.

"Max," Fang whispered in my ear, so low I could barely hear it.

"Hm?" I tried to keep it short and quiet.

"We're invisible," he said. I nodded, knowing he would feel the vibration.

"Maxie. I know you're in here. Come out come out, wherever you are," Ari said, his voice wavering. When I didn't come out, he started getting weaker.

"Please, Max. Dad will kill me. Literally. I mean, look at what he turned me into. You think he wouldn't kill me? Please Max," Ari turned back into a normal person. I saw a bit of the seven-year-old that Fang told me about before, in Ari's eyes. I gave Autumn to Fang and struggled out of his grip. Before I could, he kissed me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I told him.

"Ari," I said, tapping him. He looked up at me and all that was a seven-year-old was gone. I tried to backtrack but knew I couldn't unless I wanted Fang to be caught.

"Ari, I'm letting you take me. Now just leave my family alone," I said without my voice cracking. Score one for Max.

Ari took his time tying me up with me willing myself not to cry. I didn't want to be weak in front of my opponent.

And then, with one last look at where I thought Fang was, I left.

**So, yes there will be a sequel ideas for a name?**

**My idea:**

**Autumn lives with her dad and the Cullens and the Flock but when the School takes her one day, she finds Max, not knowing that it's Max. Max doesn't know either. Can they escape and get back in time?**

**Okay so maybe **_**Autumn Ride **_**or **_**Autumn Cullen. **_**Or **_**Max meet Autumn.**_** Tell me your preference and you'll be seeing it faster.**

**~Hayley **


	38. Sequel up!

**BIG NEWS!!!!! THE SEQUEL IS UP!!! IT'S CALLED ****MEETING AUTUMN RIDE: MEETING MAXIMUM CULLEN!!!!! ****GO CHECK IT OUT!!!!!! I NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIES TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**Lots of love ~ **

**Hayley 3 !!!**


	39. AN

Hey guys! Check out my poll! It's an Adventure Poll meaning you get to go on an adventure without leaving the comfort of your room! There will be random different choices but I'll continue the story using the most picked one. Go and vote right now!

Thanks guys! :) Have a nice life!

~Hayley


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you guys so much for viewing my stories! I've never had so many views in my entire life! 1.37K is a helluva lot, don't you think?

I'd just like to thank everyone that viewed my stories and encourage you guys to check out my poll on my profile. Go vote now :) please? Hahaha

~Hayley

PS leave me a review if you want me to read one of your stories and give you a critique :) I love critiques


End file.
